


Of Charcoal Lines and Accents

by IHaveTheWrongGlass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Animation Student Lena, Exchange Student Kara, F/F, Fluff, French Kara, Life Drawing, Slice of Life, Smut, University Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveTheWrongGlass/pseuds/IHaveTheWrongGlass
Summary: Introverted animation student Lena is left to take care of the new French exchange student. Abandoned by her family who've decided to go on holiday, how will Lena survive trying to take care of a flirty, bubbily blonde?It's only 6 months, what could go wrong?





	Of Charcoal Lines and Accents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philippine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/gifts).



> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Welcome to my very first one-shot!
> 
> I wrote this little story as a means for procrastination from University life (and from writing Transcendent Interactions). All the subjects in this story (aside from Business Ethics) are courses that I have done! (So the pain is real haha). That being said, even though this story is set in America, I've based the university grading system on the Australian system. Thus, 7 is the highest mark, 4 is a pass and anything below that is a fail.
> 
> I'm also gifting this work to the wonderful Philippine! They've helped me out with all the French in here AND they're also an awesome writer! You should definitely check them out! :D
> 
> Now, on to the story!!

Flowers bloom and grow, the weather their master and time their enforcer. The green grass was thick and luscious, bouncy underfoot and yet Lena cursed at their sensible manner. What gave daises the right to display soft yellow petals when all she felt was decidedly not yellow? What gave them the right to smile at the sun, regardless of clouds? Or the very _idea_ that they could mock her when all she wanted was to wallow?

With a charcoal smudged hand, she snagged an unsuspecting victim, pulling roots from soft Earth and frowning further at the errant dirt. It didn’t make her feel any better. Matter of fact, not many things made her feel better these days. Not the soft lilting of ambient, baseless music or the sharp quacking of swimming ducks. Even the feel of a curving line of charcoal was giving her less of a rush these days. So, it was with a heaving sigh that Lena flopped back, dark hair haloing as she settled.

Her art book sat idle in her lap, legs still crossed and arms akimbo as she sulked. Lena had come to the park to sketch people. There was something about translating an act into distinct lines, not matter their shape, that spoke to her. It was all about capturing action, movement in all its essence without regard to aesthetics. Lena did her best to catch fleeting moments- the man lifting his little daughter, the lovers playing catch, the family running after a football, the posse of teens sharing ice-cream. Even without faces, their posture spoke volumes. A cocked hip showed exhaustion or boredom, waving arms exhibited excitement and a hunched head mid run shouted determination. Lena had been here for hours, filling pages of bound butchers paper with medium and soft willow charcoal, taking pride in her observations.

With closed eyes and silent breaths, Lena fell further into her pity. She was a _very_ private person; her family knew that! Hell, that was one of the reasons her mother cited when she told Lena the news that they would be hosting an exchange student. Normally she’d be fine with that, having an extra person in their massive house wasn’t ever a problem. No. the problem lied in the fact that her family- everyone besides her- decided that they would take a convenient trip to New Zealand at the same time. Thus, all exchange student responsibility was shoved onto her shoulders.

It meant she had to look after a French student with no French skills what so ever. It meant she had to, somehow, take care of another person. She had a hard-enough time trying to take care of herself as it was. Even coming from a filthy rich family, Lena still embodied the typical Animation Student style- caffeine for blood, constantly ink and charcoal stained, questionable sleeping hours and the innate ability to know where the best HSP was. On top of that, everything she did was decidedly solo in nature and thus completely boring for anyone in her company (sans other animation students). Hell, the most social thing she did was go to the gym at her mother’s insistence, and even then, she had her headphones blasting as she pumped iron and rowed until breathing was a chore.

Lena got up, packing up her supplies, dusting leaves out of her hair and regretting the decision of lying down in a knitted sweater. She meandered through the green, avoiding groups and skirting around games as she made for the car park. Dropping her satchel in the back seat, Lena reversed out of her park hit the streets. It wasn’t busy- too late for the lunch rush and too early for the school traffic- so Lena was home in no time.

The Luthor’s owned multiple estates, but the family of four preferred to live in the smallest one. Now, that wasn’t to say it was small. It was a decent house with it eight bedrooms and a sprawling backyard housing all manner of trees. To the towns people, it was the height of extravagance, but to Lena it was home.

Dropping her satchel in the mud room and toeing off her worn leather boots, Lena raided the fridge for something to eat. It wasn’t long before she settled on some leftover salmon, the fish popping happily in the microwave as she put the kettle on. Tonight, Lena needed to pick up her new French buddy. Her salmon didn’t apricate the excessive force of her fork.

 

\--

 

Lena shifted. The flight was delayed, and she’d been standing in the international arrivals for what felt like ages. In fact, it had been long enough for the name sigh she printed out to become victim to her relentless doodling. So what if her exchange student’s name was now threaded with daises? Lena would argue that it suited the lettering, and anyone would be hard pressed to prove her wrong.

Kara Danvers-Laurent.

Simple, nothing remarkable. Lena had known the name for weeks. In fact, Lillian had been in contact with Kara for almost one and a half months (as per normal for exchanges) but Lena didn’t show any interest in that. Now, she was regretting her decision because she didn’t even know what the woman looked like. She felt kind of like an idiot perking up every time the arrival’s door opened, only to put away her painfully forced smile each time Kara failed to walk through. Lena looked down at her watch, sighing and making towards the entirely too expensive café as the sliding doors opened once again.

Lena looked up, face tired as she half expected to be disappointed. She needn’t have feared. With uncanny keenness, the woman spotted Lena and her dog-eared sign. Dragging a suitcase behind her, the French student released a megawatt smile, eyes crinkling, as she walked purposefully towards her. Lena, on her part, tried her best to seem welcoming. She smiled, stood up a little straighter and was ready to give her new house mate a firm hand shake. Now, one thing Lena noticed straight away was that Kara, whilst similar in age, seemed to be the polar opposite of herself. Where Lena was all pale skin, black hair and a fuller frame, Kara was blonde hair, tanned skinned and tall. Another way they differed was physical contact.

Imagine Lena’s surprise when her well-meaning, extended hand was (politely) brushed aside in favour of a hug and two kisses to her cheeks. Lena spluttered, fighting off a blush as she cleared her throat.

“I’m guessing you’re Miss. Danvers-Laurent then?”

Lena had guessed right.

 

\--

 

The ride back to the house was awkward. Lena tired, she really did, but human interaction was definitely not her forte and Kara’s accent was making it terribly hard to understand her. Still, she tried her best. Kara would ask questions about the area and Lena would try to explain things easily- like how the city was relatively young compared to the rest of the state and was built from an old mining town, or that most of the trees here were evergreens and imported because the soil was too toxic for the native trees to grow. Kara would nod along, brows expressive as she took in Lena’s words. Eventually the topic turned to food and Lena, doing her best to play gracious host, pulled into the closest diner. Giving herself a pat on the back at Kara’s little happy dance, Lena followed after her too excited charge and held back a groan. Was the Frenchwoman always going to be _this_ excitable?

As luck would have it, Kara knew how to eat. Lena was content with her bowl of chips and strawberry smoothie as she watched, with equal parts disgust and awe, as Kara put away a chicken burger, chips, a slice of triple cheese pizza and a chocolate thick shake with no problem at all. Lena just sipped her smoothie, trying not to put eyes on Kara’s food.

“When was the last time you ate?” She couldn’t help it.

Kara stopped mid bite, chewing quickly before washing it down with a sip. “Since France.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “That’s like, an eleven-hour flight. Did they not feed you?”

Kara put down her burger, chuckling. “Non, I do not like plane food. It’s, how do I say,” she waved a hand, “disgusting.”

Lena nodded, holding back a chuckle. “I completely agree.”

 

\--

 

Lena sighed as she locked the door behind them. Kara had abandoned her suitcase at the entrance in favour exploring. Keeping an eye on her charge, Lena made quick work of depositing the (surprisingly light) suitcase by the stairs before running after her charge. Kara had slipped into the lounge and Lena caught her standing in the middle of the room, pivoting this way and that taking it all in; it was suffice to say that the Luthor’s weren’t known for their humility. A fact that Kara so elegantly showed as she gestured to the wall mounted television and the ridiculous amount of games and game consoles underneath.

“This isn’t even the half of it.” Lena smirked, enjoying the way Kara’s eyebrows rose.

With a quick gesture, Lena led the blonde through a door further in the house. Holding her breath, Lena exaggerated as she switched on the light. Kara gasped, brushing past and jumping on a soft, leather couch.

“You have a movie cinema in your house.”

Judging by the 3-meter projector screen and the popcorn maker in the corner, Lena was hard pressed to agree. Kara wiggled, sinking further into the couch with delight. Lena gave a small sigh, resigning herself to keeping Kara company as she grabbed the remote. University only started tomorrow, it wasn’t like she had anything to do. So, why not spend it with a stranger she’d be living with for the next 6 months?

“Anything in particular you wanna watch?”

“Surprends moi.”

Lena grinned.

 

\--

 

Lena groaned at the sound of her alarm. The soft flute do nothing to wake her up peacefully after dreams filled with sharks and tornados. Turning it off, Lena pushed off the covers, grabbed a gown and slipped on some fluffy slippers. Freshening up, she made her way down to the kitchen, her slippers shuffling along the hardwood floors. What she did not expect was to find a blonde Frenchwoman standing on one leg in a large patch of sunlight. Of course her house buddy was a morning person with her hair in a high ponytail and her baggy shirt tied in a knot.

Lena shuffled past, mouth set and hair a mess. Coffee, she needed coffee and the fact that Kara was waving at her and saying good morning in her thick accent did nothing to lighten Lena’s mood. It wasn’t like she was being mean to Kara, in all honestly, she was like this with everyone if they caught her before her morning coffee. Still, she felt a little bad at the sight of Kara’s sunny smile dropping. So, Lena didn’t even question it as she gave a demure smile back, husking a soft ‘hello’ before shuffling to the coffee maker and switching it on.

They sat down for breakfast together, Kara enjoying a Greek yogurt, muesli and honey mix whilst Lena fried up an egg with some toast, second cup of coffee on hand.

“Do you have any thé?”

“Tea?”

Kara nodded. Lena opened a few cupboards, looking around before coming up with nothing. “Sorry, no tea. Can I get you anything else? Coffee maybe?”

Kara shook her head, picking up her bowl and washing it. Lena slide her egg onto her waiting bread, grabbing the tomato sauce and making a sandwich. At a sudden hand on her shoulder, Lena turned around in question. She froze as two feather-light kisses were deposited on her cheeks. A little dumbstruck, Lena watched as Kara smiled.

“Good morning!” And then she was off, blonde ponytail bouncing as she ran up the stairs.

Lena looked back down at the counter, biting into her sandwich as her mind processed what just happened.

 

\--

 

The university campus was large, all buildings spread out over a gentle hill, interspersed with cafés, shops and the odd student residence. Honestly, the campus was more of village than anything else, catering to the needs of the on-campus students. The sky was clear, the trees green (like always) and the area filled with excited students. First day always had that extra buzz to it, a phenomenon borne from excited first years and seeing absent friends. Lena explained all this as Kara buzzed beside her, head turning wildly as asked questions in rapid fire. Lena just kept talking, answering what she understood.

They were walking to Kara’s first class- Project Management for Entertainment- as Lena compared their timetables. They were doing different courses. Kara was studying a Bachelor Entertainment and Business, which was wildly different to Lena’s Bachelor of Animation, but the Luthor was happy to note that they had the same days off. That’s where the luck ended though. Lena’s Wednesday’s were packed, six hours back to back, and her Monday’s were afternoon heavy (she was only here this morning to show Kara where her class was). She just had a two-and-a-half-hour class on Thursday.

Kara, being an exchange student, had less classes, but Monday’s with her heaviest. With an awkward wave from Lena and a sunny smile from Kara, Lena was left to her own devices (to her relief, honestly). It was draining trying to play host, so Lena was happy to let her smile drop as she made her way over the quad.

Whipping out her ID card, she let herself into the quiet arts building. It may have been stereotypical, but art students were _not_ morning people. So, it was of no surprise that Lena found the main drawing studio to herself. Dropping her satchel on an empty desk, she pulled out her canvas from the drying rack. Her professor was adamant to teach them all forms of art, stating that “knowing process of how animation came to be would make them better animators.” Lena failed to see how painting would help them, but she erected her canvas and set up a palette anyway.

Now, that wasn’t to say she was any good at painting. In reference to her peers, Lena _sucked_ but she still tired her best. It wasn’t the final product but the process and it was her statements and not her final project that would be getting marked. So, she made sure to take tons of progress photos and write everything down. She could still get a 7 even if her landscape looked more like a dog’s breakfast than a flooding city- it was all a matter of perspective.

With her playlist blasting from the speakers and her caked mop brush dripping cobalt blue on the floor, Lena lost herself in the post-apocalyptic world she was creating. So much so, that a fleeting glance at the clock made her drop her paintbrush, swearing as the bristles nabbed her shirt, giving it a lovely, aqua marine blue streak. With speed that would make a cheetah jealous, she packed up, snagging her phone and winced when the speakers popped on her way out. She was late, oh so very late.

Kara had finished her lecture a solid ten minutes ago and Lena was meant to meet up with her to properly show her around campus. Lena just hoped that the blonde was still waiting for her. Bloody hell, Kara didn’t even have a phone yet, they were going to go pick a sim card up this afternoon. Lena thundered across the quad, unsuspecting students practically diving out the way of the crazed Luthor, Lena not the least bit apologetic as someone dropped their books. Coming up to the business building, Lena slowed down at the sight.

Apparently, she needn’t have worried. Kara, in the 3 hours she had been here, had somehow made not one, but two friends that she was laughing along with near the classroom. Lena couldn’t help but been a little jealous at the blonde’s innate charisma. Hell, Lena had been on this campus for a year and a half now, and she only made one friend. Said friend decided that university just wasn’t for them, so they upped and left before the year even started, now leaving Lena with a grand total of zero.

As if feeling Lena’s gaze, Kara turned around with a soft smile, free blonde hair tucked safely behind her ear and books hugged against her chest. Lena gave a weary smile back, eyes darting to the two men behind her housemate as she walked up to greet them.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed. She felt her shoulders relax a little. No one was ever this excited to see her (she’d give it a few days).

“Hello, Kara.” Lena replied, a little softer, eyes darting to the others.

Kara either didn’t seem to care or she didn’t notice, especially not as she placed two quick pecks to her cheeks. Lena looked down, trying her best to hide the slight blush. She hunched a little further at the laughter of one of Kara’s friends.

“It’s nice to finally meet ‘the’ Lena.” A deep voice joked, rich and soothing.

Lena looked up, perplexed.

This time the other man answered. “Kara here kept talking about how you made her watch, ‘zat ‘orrible shark movie!’”

 Lena cringed at his imitation of a French accent. Kara shared her sentiments, whacking the man playfully on the shoulder.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” He placated, waiting for Kara to relax before quipping under his breath, “Sharknado is a cinematic masterpiece.” He got whacked again as Lena laughed.

“Anyway,” Kara spoke up, glowering at her sniggering friends, “this is Winn,” she gestured to the smaller of the two, “and this is James. They are both in my group for the semester project.”

Lena held out a hand in greeting only to awkwardly retract it. It wouldn’t do to get paint on others, especially if she didn’t know them. Instead, they all exchanged verbal greetings before they give Kara a hug and Lena a wave as they left. She just adjusted her satchel, watching as they hurried after the bus. It wasn’t long before Kara was busy bouncing beside her as they walked to a nearby café for lunch. They had two hours to kill before Lena had class, so she suggested that they eat first and then tour later. Kara nodded in agreement eagerly.

 

\--

 

Apparently, Kara always ate like it was her last meal on Earth.

 

\--

 

After meandering through gardens and around buildings, Lena pointing out each one’s purpose and if Kara had any classes there, they eventually made it back to the art building. It was a few minutes before Lena had to be inside, and she felt a little bad for abandoning her charge at the doorstep. Kara tired her best to hide her trepidation, but Lena could see it in the worry of her lips and shifting of her stance.

“You know what, it’s just a lecture. They don’t take attendance, so you can join me if you want?”

Kara was already moving before Lena even finished the sentence. She didn’t get very far, however, as the door refused to open under her hands. Lena chuckled, scanned her ID card and opened the door for the Frenchwoman. Kara darted inside, eyes smiling as Lena made a show of bowing.

As predicted, the lecture hall was partially full, and no one was taking attendance. Finding a seat near the front (but not too close), they settled into the comfy chairs and swivelled the lap desks up. Lena pulled out her note book, finding her favourite pen and wrote the date at the top of the page. Kara relaxed in her seating, looking around with curiosity before settling with just looking up front.

“No computer?” Kara whispered, accent somehow thicker.

Lena shook her head no. “I prefer pen and paper. You remember better, and it lets me have more creative freedom.”

Kara fiddled a bit, fingers fumbling with each other before she spoke again. “I wish to have some, please.”

Lena smiled, turning to a random page and ripping out two sheets of paper. Giving it to Kara before she ruffled through her satchel, coming up with a charcoal pencil. Well, it was better than nothing, so, with a shrug, she passed it over. Kara gave her a smile, lifting up the charcoal a little in gratitude.

With that, the lecturer’s voice boomed across the hall, the microphone crackling slightly as they adjusted it. It was going to be a long 2 hours.

 

\--

 

Kara was knocked out beside her as Lena pulled into the parking lot. It wasn’t surprising, the blonde had just arrived basically yesterday, so jet lag was going to be a bitch for the next week or so. That being said, Lena was still faced with the problem of whether to wake Kara up or let her sleep as she popped out to buy some groceries. Her decision was made when Kara shifted, letting out a particularly loud snore.  Stifling her giggles, Lena left the woman to sleep.

 

\--

 

Lena was almost at the check-out before she remembered. Making a sharp turn, she browsed through the aisles, looking for the tea section. Eventually finding it, she was faced with more types of tea then she even knew existed. Her whole family were coffee drinkers, hell, Lena didn’t even remember a time when there was tea at their house. Maybe this’ll be a first?

Mind slightly boggled at all the colourful boxes, she picked one up. Looking up and down the aisle, Lena sneakily opened the lid and took a whiff. She expected something amazing. With the way people talked about tea and all its flavours, Lena braced herself for an onslaught of fragrance.

Nothing.

Lena took another whiff. She got nothing besides the smell of old leaves and grass. People raved about this? Lena put the box back before looking through the selection again. She pulled out another box, took a whiff and then put it back. This went on for some time (Lena was sure that there was one employee who had walked down this aisle at least four times now) before she even found something to her liking. Taking a quick look at the label, she let out a laugh.

Hauling her items to the check-out, she paid for everything and left. Kara was still asleep in the passenger seat when she got back.

 

\--

 

Lena startled awake, eyes bloodshot and body cool from sleep. With a grumble, she got out of bed, slipped on her slippers and grabbed her gown. Snatching her phone, she checked the time as she walked out her room.

4 fucking a.m.

Putting the phone back in her pocket, Lena paused at the top of the staircase. Where was she going? Why had she even woken up? Her body had acted on autopilot, knowing it needed caffeine to function, but this was ridiculous. With a grumble, she turned back to head into her room only to stop halfway. Muted noise travelled up from downstairs and Lena froze, heart leaping at the disquiet.

She turned back around, fishing out her phone and pulling up the emergency number just in case. With the quietest steps she could manage, Lena slithered down the stairs, her free hand raised in a fist before her. Another noise run out, coming from the lounge area and Lena felt her shoulders hunch more.

With uncharacteristic bravery, Lena shuffled towards the closed door, taking note of the blue light emitting from under the crack. With a final gulp, Lena turned the knob and shoved the door open.

“Get the fuck outta here!”

“Mon Dieu!”

And, in a split second, a very solid, very heavy, television remote smack banged Lena right in the nose. She went down like a sack of potatoes, phone clattering to the ground as both hands reflexively cradled her face. The groan she let out was something of nightmares.

“Lena!” A frantic Kara fell to her knees beside her. “You scared me! Merde.”

Lena just groaned in response. Her eyes were blurry, and an odd warmth was spreading between her fingers. Not a second later, the wonderfully copper taste of fresh blood coated her thick tongue, forcing Lena to try and sit up. Kara tried to help, solid hands supporting her back as the Frenchwoman kept cursing in her native tongue. Spitting out some red, Lena waved to a nearby box of tissues. Kara leapt to action, grabbing the box from the table. Armed with sheets of soft fibre, she swatted at Lena’s prodding hands.

Lena let her, now occupied with blinking back the still persistent tears.

“Why did you enter here so angry?” Kara asked, voice so worried that her accent butchered the sentence. Lena understood the sentiment well enough, feeling stupid at her ridiculous actions. What did she expect, a robber to start watching television? (She honestly forgot Kara was lving with her).

Still, Lena went for honesty. “I thought,” she winced at the slight spray of bloody spit, “sorry.” Kara waved her off. “I thought you were a burglar.”

“Burglar?”

“Robber.”

“Oh.” A second. “Imbecile, why would you attack a robber?”

Lena shrugged, smiling with a wince as Kara gently dabbed at her slick jaw. The pain had ebbed enough for Lena to gain some senses. So, with better control of her limbs, she crossed her legs and grabbed the tissues from Kara’s hands. The blonde left her to her own devices, rounding the couch and pausing the movie she was watching. The on-screen explosions must have woken Lena up.

With a little effort, Lena got up only to flop onto the couch dramatically. Kara laughed, plopping down on the other one, pulling a blanket over her legs.

“Why are you even up?” Lena asked, rubbing some bloody crust off her hands.

Kara shrugged. “It is 1 in the afternoon in France.”

Lena nodded, “so jetlag then. Makes sense.”

With that, Lena took a turn and did her best to watch whatever Kara was watching. All she knew was that it was in French, there was two men, someone was quadriplegic, and they were hang gliding.

 

\--

 

The weekend came sooner than Lena hoped. She already felt behind in work, having not expected so many _time-consuming_ assignments. On top of that, Kara’s perky attitude hadn’t changed. Lena had originally chalked it up to being in America of the first time, but now she was seriously questioning the blonde’s sanity. Who was _this_ excited every morning?

They were back in Lena’s car but this time they were on their way to a nearby hiking area instead of university. Kara said she wanted to get some fresh air (Lena just opened a window) and, well, Lena wanted to be a good host (and she needed to get some landscape concepts done for her Animation Storytelling class). That’s how they found themselves sitting in tights, large shirts and a packet of snacks in the back on their way to the National Park.

At least the day was nice. The air was cool, the wind light enough for just a sports jacket and the sun was peeking through wispy clouds.

“Where are we going?”

Lena lowered the music, turning her head towards Kara but keeping her eyes on the road. “It’s called ‘Bear’s Gate.” Lena shushed Kara’s sound of protest. “Don’t worry, no bears have been spotted in the area for _years._ We’ll be fine.”

 

\--

 

Lena was decidedly _not_ fine. Who fucking knew that under all those cardigans and designer jackets that Kara was ridiculously fit? Her yoga mornings should have clued Lena in, but she maintained that all brain functioning was inhibited that early.

They had been climbing up this damn hill for the last half an hour and Lena could feel her calves quivering in exhaustion. Her jacket was tied around her waist, water bottle hanging from a string on her wrist and the backpack on her shoulder felt like a hundred kilos. Meanwhile Kara bounded over the uneven ground, red jacket tied around her neck in a makeshift cape as she snapped pictures of the landscape (and of Lena when she wasn’t looking). Lena had some choice words, but she was saving her breath for actually _breathing._

Kara, however, apparently wasn’t. “Lena! Get up here!”

Lena grumbled, walking a little faster.

“The view is amazing!”

“Calm down, I’m coming.” Lena whined, readjusting the backpack and taking a sip of water.

 

\--

 

They sat on a protruding boulder on the knoll overlooking the main national park. Kara was right, it was amazing. Hell, Lena would even go as far as to say it was beautiful. There was a deep valley below combed through with low hanging clouds. The forestry was so dense it looked like a carpet of green, with the occasional orange, sweeping over the land. The sky was more of a tangerine now, the columbous clouds catching fire in a soft pink.

Lena couldn’t help the urge. With surprisingly nimble fingers, she unzipped the backpack and pulled out a moleskin sketchbook and a zip-lock back of charcoal. Kara shifted beside her, but Lena didn’t pay her any attention. All her focus was on the fresh page under her fingers, eyes not leaving the scenery as she tried to capture the feeling of the place. Lena’s left-hand worked the charcoal in an artist’s three-point hold as she made sure her palm didn’t touch the page. She loved the feel of the bold lines when she applied pressure, or the softening of strokes as her right thumb habitually smudged when needed.

It was like the world around her muted. All that mattered was Lena, the sky, trees and valley, and her charcoal. Her eyes darted, taking in as much as she could in that moment of time. It was paramount not to make an exact copy of her view, but to give the sketch her own perspective. Realism didn’t matter. Sure, it had its own uses, but what separated one artist from another was their style; their creative expression, their viewpoint of the world.

At least, that’s what Lena’s lecturer said.

She was about to flip over another page, needing to capture the way the shadows started lengthening when she was startled by Kara’s movement. The blonde shift forward, head ducked and eyes keen as they took in Lena’s work. Had she always been there, paying attention like that? Without a second more deliberation, Lena snapped her moleskin closed and shoved everything back in her bag. Kara looked up with raised brows, words waiting on full lips.

Lena beat her to it. “We should go soon if we want to get back to the car before nightfall.”

Kara’s mouth closed, a crinkle forming between her brows as she nodded.

Feeling a little bad for cutting her off, Lena rummaged for a packet of chips, chucking it with a “think fast” at a blonde head. It smacked an unsuspecting Kara in the face, pulling out startled laughter from them both as they started the hike back.

 

\--

 

That night, Lena got out of bed, found her moleskin and opened to a fresh page. She didn’t bother turning on a light as she pulled a pencil out of her desk tidy. Something was nagging her, and it wouldn’t let her go to sleep unless she jotted it down.

 

\--

 

Lena let out a sigh as she lugged her laptop bag across campus as fast as she could. It was Wednesday, which meant back to back classes. Her stomach was throwing a right riot in protest for food, her shoulders hadn’t been the same since the hike and Lena was seriously questioning her tutor’s sanity.

The sprightly woman had insisted they’d host class out on the oval today, citing the fresh air and clear skies. Lena was fine with air conditioner, but alas, she couldn’t say no to the person giving her her grades. She arrived at the oval in a timely manner, breathing fast and sweater a little too warm. She found the class easy enough, everyone’s sketch books making them stick out like a sore thumb.

Settling on the edges of the group, Lena finally took in her surroundings only to be pleasantly surprised. There were actually people on the oval today. Apparently, Wednesday was the new practical day for all the sporting degrees, leading to an influx of students in sports gear doing sporty things all around the oval.

“Alright everyone!” Lena perked up. “Today were going to do action sketches. There’s heaps of people doing different things here. Pick a person and start drawing.” She clapped her hands. “Remember, were not looking for a portrait or perfect rendition of the athletes, we’re not a fine arts course-” that got a few chuckles, “we want to find line of actions instead. Do some bean drawings if you must. All clear?”

Everyone mumbled, already preoccupied with sandpapering their charcoals sharp and pegging their butcher’s paper. Lena scanned across the green, picking out potential shapes in all the different people. She settled on a sprinter at the starting line. The arc of his back was a great starting point and the ways his arms and legs were in sharp angles made for an interesting, yet quick piece.

The long jumper was her next victim. The way her hand extended out and flowed into her shoulders mid-air was of interest. Lena sketched it down quickly. It went on like this, thumbnail drawings of different positions, so easy and others not so much, until Lena’s eyes feel on her next target and froze.

There, just past the race track, near the high jump was a familiar blonde ponytail. She turned to a new page, sandpapered and then started. Sure the task was to do motion drawings, but Lena couldn’t resist the way Kara stood in line. It was something in how her hip was cocked, and her spine bent as a hand smoothed already perfect hair. God, Lena just had to capture it…and then capture it again and again until a good few pages were just filled with Kara doing all manner of high jump related thing in varying levels of detail.

Lena definitely was not embarrassed as she quickly turned the page, her tutor looking confused as she walked by. Her blush could fuck off.

 

\--

 

“I didn’t know you did a sports subject?” Lena couldn’t help it, curiosity had bested her.

They were sitting in a booth at a nearby café, sipping hot chocolate (Kara) and coffee (Lena) with whatever work they had to do between them. Kara stopped furiously writing notes, clear blue eyes darting off messy handwriting to peg Lena against the booth.

“Pardon?”

Lena whipped her hands, her felt tip pen had chosen to leak this particular day, making note taking a messy affair.

“I was…walking by the oval for class and saw you high jumping?” Lena had no idea why she lied.

Kara perked up, notes seemingly forgotten as she smiled. “Yeah! James invited me, and the tutor let me join.”

Lena’s brow furrowed. “James? I thought he did Business?”

Kara shook her head. “Non. He took Project Management as an elective. He studies Photography and Journalism with interest in Sports.”

Lena nodded along. That made sense; James was a tall, athletic looking guy. Sure, Lena only met him once and even then, it was only a few minutes. “I’m glad you’re making friends.” Why did her gut feel strange?

Kara laughed along. “Of course. People are so friendly here, it’s impossible not to.”

Lena grumbled, head ducking back down as she grabbed her pen. She missed the way Kara’s smile faulted a little, eyebrows furrowing as she turned back to work.

 

\--

 

“Can Winn and James come over?”

Lena startled, dropping her book on her face as she pulled out an earbud.

“What?”

“Can Winn and James come over? We need to work on our group assignment.”

Kara stood, a little hesitant, at her doorway. It was their second week as housemates and Lena realised Kara had never actually been in her room. Granted, Lena wasn’t often in her own room, she much preferred working in the kitchen or lounge with the television on as background noise. Motioning for the blonde girl to come in, Lena sat up and dog-eared her page

Kara came in, looking around the room as she settled next to Lena a little awkwardly. Her room wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t neat either. She maintained that it was ‘lived in’, but her mother had a different definition (it was the subject of many an argument).

The walls were covered in all manner of things, from example essays from school (she really needed to take those down), and random drawings, to pictures of her grade 12 formal and posters. Honestly, anything Lena found remotely interesting found a place up on her walls. Her desk wasn’t much better either. Lex, her brother, often called it her second wardrobe.

“Yeah, they can come over.” Lena agreed, a smile plastered on her face. No one from university had ever come to her house before, hell, none of Lena’s friends ever came over either (that statement would hold more weight if she had any). She was mentally running through the contents of the fridge when Kara grabbed her face, placing kisses on her cheeks.

Lena was growing used to the overt affection, but she swore that second peck landed closer to her mouth than usual.

“Merci beaucoup!” Kara let her go, hands gesticulating between them. “We need to start, or it might defeat us.”

Lena laughed at the peculiar wording, watching Kara sigh as if a burden lifted off her shoulders. She found herself taking in the Frenchwoman, finding it oddly nice to see Kara in her space. It was in the way Kara pulled out her phone, sending off a quick message to what Lena assumed was a group chat. It was how Kara sat on her bed, posture a little too bent but shoulders relaxed and open. It was in the way Kara decided to flop down, legs still hanging off the side and hands folded behind her head.

Lena flopped down too, joining the blonde as they stared up at the plain ceiling.

Maybe she’d put posters up there too.

 

\--

 

The boys arrived an hour later, both with wide smiles and hefty laptops. Lena ushered them in with a coy smile, showing them to the dining turned study. Kara was already there, setting up a whiteboard she took from the real study. At the appearance of her friends, Kara capped her whiteboard marker and bounced over, hugging both men and kissing their cheeks.

Lena felt an odd twisting in her gut, but she willed it away. Instead, she exited the room with a ‘good luck’ thrown over her shoulder. Setting up her much too heavy laptop in the kitchen, she pugged in her tablet and got to work drawing the extremes for a sack animation the tutor wanted done in two weeks. Lena, being a fan of straight ahead action, knew that it was going to take her a while (especially if she wanted to make sure the bloody sack stayed the same size).

 

\--

 

She was 163 drawings in, which was around 6-7 seconds of animation, when Lena realised she’d been at it for three hours. This happened often, she’d get into a rhythm, animation her single-minded focus, and then suddenly the world had fast forwarded and it was the next day (at least this time she caught herself after a few hours). Her playlist had even finished and she hadn’t noticed.  With a sigh, Lena rubbed her eyes and got up, her hips popping with the sudden movement. Putting the kettle on, she pulled out the box of tea she bought, noticing it hadn’t yet been opened.

Did Kara not know she bought it? Lena must have forgotten to tell her.

Shrugging, she pulled out four mugs and two teapots (sure, the Luthor’s didn’t drink tea, but they sure used the pots for copious amounts of coffee). Once the water boiled she made a pot of coffee, pouring a mug for herself, and also made a pot of tea. Finding a tray, she assembled everything needed for tea time (she even found a packet of shortbread biscuits) and made her way over to the dining room.

Lena could practically feel the manic energy as soon as she stepped in the room. Kara was mumbling to herself, sitting on the table and facing the whiteboard covered in half French scribbles. James was pulling out his non-existent hair and Winn was sitting slightly too close to his computer screen, eyebrows so low it greeted his eyelashes. Honestly, Lena was a little frightened, but she came here with a purpose.

“Um, tea break?”

The reaction was instantaneous. Kara’s head whipped around (Lena swore she heard a crack), James looked up with slightly bloodshot eyes and Winn closed his laptop with fervour.

“Fuck yes.”

“Are you God?”

“Dieu merci!”

Lena winced at the sudden onslaught of noise with the whole group talking at the same time. Placing the tray down on the table, she gestured to each pot, explaining which was which. At the mention of tea, Lena noticed the smile that split Kara’s face, a gleam in her eyes. Lena shot a smile back, their silent conversation going over the boys’ heads. Once done, Lena turned to leave the group; her animation assignment was calling alongside her coffee.

“Lena,” at the accented voice, she turned around with a raised eyebrow, “where are you going?”

“Back to my laptop.” Lena tired, one foot out the door.

“You should come join us!” Winn interjected, mouth already full of shortbread.

James nodded along. “Yeah, we definitely need a break.”

With one final look at Kara, Lena nodded to a chorus of happy affirmations. She darted back to the kitchen to save her work, close her machine and then grabbed her mug. Once settled at the spacious dining room table, Kara to her left and the boy’s across from her, Lena stole a biscuit and dunked it before taking a bite.

“So…how’s the work going?” Lena tired. The series of groans that followed told her she failed at small talk.

“It’s not bloody going, that’s the problem.” Winn lamented, biscuit waving around in a flighty shaky hand. Lena made a mental note to vacuum later.

Kara took an angry sip of her tea, humming at the flavour but still annoyed. “We have a pitch in four weeks and we can’t figure out what to do for the project.”

“We’ve thought of everything! Homeless shelters, food drives, animal shelters, yoga, hell even photography made an appearance.” James added, blowing on his coffee.

Lena looked between the trio, taking another sip as she tried to put the information together. “What exactly is the assignment?”

“We have to pitch an idea to the tutors about a project we can manage. It can be anything, as long as it follows the university ethics and risk assessment and we have approval from the university board. We then implement the project and audit it afterwards.” Winn explained.

Lena looked at the impish man, “so it’s a whole semester project?”

They all nodded. Lena sighed, taking a sip of coffee and thinking over the information. They all sat in silence, Kara pouring herself another mug and Winn grabbing another biscuit before Lena spoke again. “What about a free drawing class? Or something along those lines? I know the animation department is always looking for things for their students to help out in.”

A moment of silence.

“You know what, that’s actually a good idea.” James started, a light coming back to his brown eyes.

Kara leant forward, loose blonde hair brushing the table. “If all people in the project are students, then it should be of no problem. University insurance would cover us.”

Winn nodded along, grinning. “Looks like we have a starting point, group.”

Lena smiled into her mug, happy she could be of some use. The happy pat in her leg was an added bonus.

 

\--

 

“Lena?”

It was late, the hour more morning than night but still Lena worked on her assignments. No rest for the wicked.

“Lena? Are you awake?”

Lena pulled off her head phones at the light knock on her door. “Hello? Kara?”

Taking it as confirmation, a blonde head of hair poked in, blues darting around before settling on the Luthor at her desk. With a bright, too energetic smile, Kara opened the door and treaded in, bare feet padding on the cold wood. There was something about the oversized t-shirt and short pyjama shorts that stole Lena’s breath. If it was the way her shelves bunched at her elbows (putting her strong forearms on display) or the way that the neck gaped to one side, Lena would never know. However, without a thought, she got up and walked over to her wardrobe as Kara got comfortable on her bed. Pulling out a spare, fluffy robe, she chucked it at her housemate. Kara caught it easily, used to random flying projectiles from a certain Luthor.

“Put that on, you’re making me feel cold.” Lena gently chided, closing her own gown more firmly. She didn’t miss the way Kara bit her lip, reasoning that they were dry from the Autumn air. Once Kara had the gown thrown over her shoulders, more like a glorified blanket than anything else, Lena settled down next to her companion. “So, what brings you here at,” a quick look at her phone, surprising herself at the time, “3 a.m.?” God, she really needed to start setting alarms.

“I just finished talking to my sister and saw your light was on.” Kara gestured to the light superfluously (Lena still followed the hand anyway). “So, I decided to come and say hi.”

 Lena grinned, giving a shy, small wave. “Hi, then.”

Kara chuckled, and Lena, weirdly, felt proud. “I also wanted to say thank you for buying tea. Though, if I may ask, what tea did you buy? I liked it. It was good without milk or honey.”

Lena held back a chuckle. “That’s good, I thought you would. It was the only one that actually had a scent.”

Kara nodded along, eyes seemingly fixed to Lena’s. “Yes, but what is it named?”

This time Lena did laugh. “French Earl Grey.”

 

\--

 

“We have a surprise today, class!” The overly excited tutor announced as Lena settled in a free seat. The room was arranged differently today. Gone were the usual rows of desks and chairs, instead they were rearranged into a ‘U’ shape around a large theatre box. On top of the box was various pillows and a blanket. Lena had a feeling she knew what this surprise was going to be.

“We’re doing life drawing!”

She was proven right.

All movement stopped, the students appeared stunned before breaking into excited chatter. Everyone whipped out their preferred drawing mediums, unrolled stacks of butchers paper from the back of the room and started pinning sheets to boards with paint pegs. Lena settled into her spot, laying everything she needed out in front of her. Once the session started, there would be no time to rummage through her satchel.

“Okay, so were going to do five, 3 mins, eight 2 mins and then nine, 30 seconds. Remember, gesture not detail guys. Clear?” There was no real verbal response, but the tutor went ahead anyway. “Alrighty, let me introduce our model,” as if on cue, an Adonis of a man walked in wearing a common model robe, “this is Radley.” He smiled, teeth white, hair perfectly quaffed and face ruggedly handsome as he walked to the box. He sat at the edge, pulling out his phone and fiddling with it.

Mr. Burt here has kindly agreed to model for us today. We’re looking for ‘defining’ poses. Positions for statements.” The tutor paused, gesturing to the smiling model. “Whenever you’re ready, Radley.”

With a nod, he disrobed, kicked it out the way, hoisted himself up and hit the timer button on his phone. As soon as he settled, Lena started. His back was towards her, the spinal line curving dramatically as he froze throwing an imaginary discus. The poses changed quickly, Lena spending too much time outlining drawing his silhouette rather than capturing his action, but she eventually got the hang of it.

The model himself was great. He could stay still and could keep creative poses well. As the timings got shorter and shorter, Radley got more and more ambitious, forcing Lena to stop trying to capture his body but instead his movement. By the end of the lesson, she’d gone through a heap of paper, charcoal was smudged up her arms and she wouldn’t be surprised if she got it on her face as well. All in all though, she felt exhilarated and proud.

That same excitement was still humming in her veins when she went to collect Kara for their weekly coffee, rolls of her used butchers paper sticking out from her satchel. Kara herself was leaning casually against the wall, head, like normal, stuck in one of her thick business text books as she mouthed the words she was reading.

“If you get a little closer, I’m pretty sure osmosis would be possible.”

Kara snapped her book shut in surprise, the thick pages catching her nose and causing her to yelp. Lena laughed, pulling the blonde into a hug, pouting when she was denied the usual kisses. She’d grown used to them over the two weeks (even if they still left her blushing like a nun). Lena thought it was due to Kara’s now red nose, but the blonde pointed out something else.

“You have dirt on your face.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up, hand instinctively going to wipe at her cheeks. Before she could properly scrub, Kara pulled her hands back with wide eyes.

“How?” She looked at Lena’s long fingers, the Luthor following the eyesight. Her hands were covered in charcoal. A blush steadily rose on her cheeks as Kara looked between the offending digits and her face, each pass making Lena cringe harder. With a swift movement, Lena pulled her hands out of Kara’s surprisingly strong, strangely enjoyable grasp. Pulling a handkerchief from her back pocket (her father never let Lex or her leave the house without one), she tried to contain the mess.

“You are making it worse!”

With nimble fingers, Kara snatched the cloth out of Lena’s grasp, shushing as the Luthor spluttered. Lena went to grab it back, but Kara just moved her hand further away, her height giving the blonde a distinct advantage. Lena gave up without much more fight, not wanting to draw attention to herself further. Kara smiled at the grumbling, pulling out a water bottle from her backpack and dampening the hankie. Lena pouted as Kara dabbed at her cheeks.

“I’m not a child, Kara.”

The blonde nodded. “Bien sûr, tu n’es clairement pae une enfant.”

Lena had no idea what Kara said, but the way her eyes softened and her smile widened made Lena’s cheeks flush. She tried to duck her head, but Kara wasn’t having it. With a tut, she chided Lena in gentle tones, making the animation student want to turtle further. Reading Lena’s body language, Kara made it quick work but Lena swore her fingers dragged across her skin more than necessary.

Once her face was clean and her now dirty handkerchief was safely back in her back pocket, the duo walked across the quad. Week three was the general start of first round assessment, as evidenced by the groups of students occupying any free seats at tables. Lena was glad she had no group assignments, animation as a subject didn’t lend itself well to group work (but Lena didn’t put it passed her tutors to figure something out).

In juxtaposition to the busy university, their café was relatively empty. They fell into their usual booth easily, the now familiar routine of ordering a dark roast and a mocha from the smiling waitress was second nature. It was almost scary how Lena had become accustomed to Kara being in her life. Honestly, if she was at university by herself, Lena would get off campus as fast as possible and throw herself into work. (She refused to admit that it was mainly because she had no friends here. Instead, Lena liked to believe that starting early on assignments would give her the best results. Her 6.5 GPA was testament to that).

“Why was you’re face dirty?”

Lena chuckled, shifting in her booth seat to get a little more comfortable. “We were drawing in class today. Charcoal has a habit of getting everywhere. I’m just glad I wore black today.” She looked over at the butchers paper sticking out from her satchel, smoothing over a slight wrinkle.

“Are those your drawings?”

Lena snapped her hand back, her heart jumping a little at the inquiry.

“Can I look at them?”

Now she gulped. Why did Kara have to take an interest in her art today of all days? Lena looked at her satchel and then to Kara’s face. The eager intrigue she saw there made her mind up for her. It wasn’t porn if it was part of the syllabus, right?

“I’ll show you as soon as we get our drinks.”

As if summoned, the waitress put their beverages in front of them, placing a muffin they definitely didn’t order down between them. Lena was about to protest, hands already going to pick up the plate as she panicked a little.

“Don’t worry dear, it’s on the house.” And with a kind smile, the waitress walked away with a wave.

Lena followed her form with shock whilst Kara just clapped her hands, cutting the warm muffin in half and already lathering it with butter and jam. Turning to her companion, heart still thudding, Lena smiled at the sight of Kara with her mouth open as she tried to blow the steam from the bite she’d already taken. Lena shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee and humming at the rich, bitter flavour.

She hoped Kara forgot about the request in light of food, but she didn’t get to enjoy the quiet for long. Kara, finally swallowing, looked at Lena eagerly until the Luthor couldn’t avoid it anymore. With a sigh, she wiped her hands and took out the paper, handing the roll over to the excited blonde. Before Lena could even warn her, Kara had the pages unravelled across the table, charcoal lines bold and definite for the world to see. Lena could’ve died of embarrassment at the blonde’s shocked expression.

“You draw these?” Kara expression of wonder was not something Lena was anticipating. With a wane smile, Lena nodded. “Drew. I drew them.” She quietly corrected. “We had a male model come into class for a session.”

Kara nodded early, fingers almost tracing the lines, careful not to touch in fear of smudging. Lena would seal the drawings when she got home, but for now, she had faith in Kara. The blonde flipped the page over, revealing another series of sketches. Somehow, her smile got impossibly wider and Lena couldn’t help but feel a little chuffed.

“Incroyable.”

Now Lena blushed. She didn’t know French, but she definitely understood that. “No, not in the slightest.” She tried to wave off. Complements were not something she was paid often, so the littlest Luthor found herself lacking in how to accept them. Kara, a little irked by the flippancy, leant across the table and gave Lena a hard stare. The animation student couldn’t help but look back. Kara’s eyes demanded to be met and who was she to refuse?

“I was not asking for your opinion. I say these are good because _these_ are good.”

With that, Kara fell back into her seat. Lena sat there, stunned as she watched her companion take a sip of her hot chocolate, drawings still on display for the world to see.

 

\--

 

The first time Lena thought it, she was too embarrassed to bring it up. That didn’t stop her from observing however. It was morning, yet again, as Lena had come down for her morning coffee like usual. Kara, in true Kara fashion, was busy saluting the sun via yoga and Lena, with life drawing and animation on her mind, couldn’t help but think that Kara would make a really interesting subject to draw. It was nothing lewd, honestly, there was nothing salacious about life drawing in general, but Lena couldn’t help but appreciate all the complicated poses the blonde could do. That flexibility was doing something to Lena’s blood pressure, but she brushed it off as caffeine as she took a sip of coffee.

With energy slowly seeping in her bloodstream, Lena made her way around the kitchen, pulling out Kara’s yogurt and muesli as she grabbed some jam and butter for herself. After making a teapot of tea (Kara drank a lot of tea), Lena pulled open a drawer and looked at the empty notepads inside. It would be so easy to just grab one and start sketching. Kara was busy going through her motions, twisting this way and that, and she would be none the wiser as Lena drew her.

Lena glanced up, eyebrows rising at the sight of Kara on her head, legs perfectly vertical as she did a headstand. That was it, without further hesitation, Lena grabbed a pen and started drawing. The ink ran smooth as Lena, eyes flittering between the page and Kara’s bloody magnificent back muscles, started drawing muscle groupings. She swallowed, mouth salivating (she must be hungry) as she moved to capture toned thighs. God, Kara was jacked. How the hell did Lena have no idea? Sure, the blonde normally wore baggy clothes, but _still._

With a grunt, Kara fell forward to land on her feet, ponytail whipping through her air as Lena quickly shoved the notepad back in the drawer. Her toast popped just as Kara shot her a dazzling smile. Lena blushed.

 

\--

 

“Kara! Lena! Over here!”

Lena snapped to the voice, feet beelining to a jumping Winn. Honestly, Lena was surprised she even heard him, what with the surroundings being so…loud. They had been invited to bowling by Winn and James, both citing that they needed a break. Lena was pretty sure only Kara was invited, but the blonde said they both were and who was Lena to call her a liar? That, and Winn seemed pretty excited to see them, if the way be jumped up and down in his bowling shoes was anything to go by.

They held fort at an open alley, Lena flopping down on the uncomfortable plastic bench as she shrugged off her jacket whilst Kara went to the front desk to get them shoes. That left Lena, alone, with a man she really knew nothing about.

“Where’s James?” Lena asked, a little awkward as she tried to think of conversation topics.

Winn looked around as if his answer was written on the walls. “He went to the bathroom not too long ago.” He looked back at Lena. “He should be back soon.”

Lena nodded. And that was it. Conversation died and Winn, realising she wasn’t going to say anything else, turned his attention to the game consol. Lena didn’t have to wait long before the seat space beside her was occupied with bubbly blonde.

“Here are your shoes, Lena!” Kara dropped the offending items by her feet. “I never understood why they make them so ugly.”

Lena laughed, toeing off her own shoes. “So no one steals them of course.”

Kara nodded, crouching to put her own ugly shoes on, “that is understandable.”

It didn’t escape notice that Kara chose to sit almost on top of the Luthor when the rest of the bench, plus the other one opposite, was free. Maybe Kara just thought she was lonely?

(She wouldn’t be wrong).

 

\--

 

“Non! Lena, you are horrible!”

“Geeze, thanks Kara.”

“Not gonna lie Luthor, you’ve been on seven pins for the last three turns.”

“At least I’m not as bad as Winn!”

“Hey!”

 

\--

 

Lena grumbled, not bothering to look as her bowling ball headed towards the gutter. She still had another turn, but honestly, there was no hope for her now. Even Winn was doing better than her (doesn’t matter that it was only by one pin). Kara, apparently, didn’t get the memo. As Lena turned to get another ball, she was greeted by a Frenchwoman with fire in her eyes. That wasn’t a good look.

“I have decided I will help.” Her accent was thick, the ‘h’s almost lost in her determination. Lena couldn’t help but nod, slighting fearing for her life.

“Okay?”

“Good.” With that, Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her to the open space in front of the alley. “Follow me. I will show you how to bowl.”

Lena nodded, not really computing anything besides the fact that Kara’s intensity somehow made her prettier. She was pulled out of her stupor, however, by the blonde doing a sudden lunge motion. Lena watched on, taking in Kara’s form (or at least she tried to), especially the way Kara’s bicep curled as she pretended to bowl.

“You have to keep your wrist straight or the ball will turn.”

Lena nodded, not really understanding. It was suffice to say Lena still didn’t fair any better on her next turn, much to the Frenchwoman’s chagrin.

 

\--

 

“Can Winn and James come over? We need to work on our assignment.”

Lena paused her show, turning over in her blanket burrito to look at a smiling Kara. Lena felt her heart thud unevenly, mouth hanging a little open at what she saw.

“You wear glasses?”

And indeed, Kara was wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses as she leant against the door frame. The Frenchwoman fiddled with the frames, walking into the room with her head duck a little. Lena shuffled on the couch, making room for Kara to sit. The blonde laughed, Lena grinning as her housemate sat down and leant into her.

“I have finished my, how do you say….”

“Contact lenses?” Lena supplied.

“Oui.”

Lena nodded. “I didn’t even know you wore contacts.”

“Oui. My,” Kara gestured to her eyes, “are not good.”

Lena laughed, reaching a hand out and gently sliding the specs off Kara’s nose. Holding them up with both hands, she looked through and whistled.

“Damn Frenchie, you weren’t lying. Like, I wear glasses too but only when I have to read really small print.”

Kara took the glasses back, putting them on with a flourish as she smiled. “I saw your glasses in your room. I have not seen you wear them though.”

“Yeah, I don’t like wearing them. They don’t suit me.”

“Nonsense.”

Lena looked up at the resolute word. Kara looked down at her with that same intensity from the bowling alley.

“I think you are beautiful.” Lena blushed, burrowing a little further into the sofa. “No, come back here.” Her safe heaven was disrupted by cold hands cupping her cheeks. Lena felt goosebumps race up her spine as her blanket was lifted. “I do not understand how someone so beautiful can be so _timide_. It does not make the sense.”

Lena shook her head furiously, not believing Kara one bit. Still, that didn’t stop her companion from leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead. The action brought a weird sense of calm to Lena’s being, her limbs stilling and sinking back into the sofa. Lena couldn’t leave the moment at that though. She had to somehow deflect the attention off herself.

“Well, if we’re talking about beauty, how could we not talk about you?”

The lovely rose blush she received was delightful.

 

\--

 

Lena knocked softly with her head, both her hands occupied with steaming mugs of tea. She listened to quiet footfalls before the door opened, light spilling into the dark hallway.

“I noticed your light was still on and I thought you’d might want some tea.”

Kara placed two kisses on her cheeks before taking a mug with reverent hands. “Thank you, mon pote.”

Lena didn’t even have to ask before a warm hand grabbed her own, pulling her into the room gently. Kara was staying in the guest room closest to Lena’s and the Luthor was pleased to note that Kara had made the space her own. There were notes blu-tacked to the walls, the desk chair was sporting its own mountain of clothes and the bedside table had a little photo on it.

Lena sat down on the bed, hands cupping her mug for warmth. Kara plopped down next to her, forcing Lena to lift her mug least she spills.

“So, why are you up so late?”

Kara hummed, blowing on her tea. “I just got off the phone with Alex. She was having a little bit of a break down.”

“Oh?” Lena took a tentative sip, grunting slightly as she burnt the tip of her tongue.

“Oui. She is working a case with her crush.”

Lena perked up, her tongue feeling furry as she ran it along her teeth. “Oh, that’s exciting.”

“That’s what I said, but she doesn’t even know if they would like her.”

Lena placed her mug back in her lap, careful to keep it steady. “Is that Alex in the photo?”

Lena nodded to the frame showcasing a picture of a laughing Kara with a smirking redheaded woman. Kara nodded, taking a sip of her tea and humming. Lena tired again and this time she was successful in not burning her tongue. The tea was more pleasant than she thought it would be. Of course it was nothing compared to coffee, but at least it had some flavour.

“Well, I think the guy would have to be blind if he doesn’t find her attractive.”

Kara giggled, taking another sip before speaking again.

“Alex est une lesbienne.”

Lena definitely didn’t need a translation for that. “Oh. Well, that doesn’t change anything. The woman would be downright stupid not to find Alex attractive.” The words would have sounded stronger if Lena wasn’t fighting through a fierce blush. Still, that didn’t stop her from noticing an extra twinkle in a certain blonde’s eyes. Lena felt her gut drop.

“I agree. Even my ex left me for my sister.”

Lena felt her brain short circuit. Did Kara mean what she thinks she means?

“Alex is good. She refused to date her.”

Yep. Lena nodded, taking a sip of her tea as her mind whirled with new revelations. “So it’s safe to say you’re gay?” Lena tried, mouth moving without any forethought. All she knew was that her hands were tingling, her heart was thudding, and her stomach was probably somewhere in the Earth’s crust by now.

“Bisexuel, but yes.”

Lena, oddly, felt her shoulders sag with relief. Relief for what, she had no idea, but Lena chose not to question it.

 

\--

 

“Good luck for the pitch today! You’re going to kill it.” Lena smiled, giving Kara a big hug outside her tutorial door.

Lena had been all over the place since this morning. She’d forgotten to eat breakfast, misplaced her keys and worn her shirt inside out. Why? Well, apparently Kara’s team decided that they needed a uniform for their pitch to show team work and all that jazz. Normally, Lena would be fine with that, hell, she wore her fair share of printed team shirts for school projects, but nothing prepared her for this.

A suit. An honest to fucking God suit.

There was something about the cut lines and the shoulder pads and the tapered pants and well, fuck, everything that was messing with Lena’s head. Hell, Kara had already gone inside and she was standing out here thinking about her housemate for at least the last five minutes. Shaking her head in a bid to banish the thoughts, Lena sighed. She had two hours free before her rescheduled life drawing class, so she headed to the art building. Kara would be finished just as her class was starting, and it wasn’t like the blonde could join her for the tutorial. Eh, Kara had friends to hang out, she’d be fine.

 

\--

 

Lena swore she could die. There, standing right next to the tutor and bloody waving in her direction was her Kara, still in a suit and with a megawatt grin lighting up her blue, blue eyes. Well, at least the pitch seemed to have gone well.

“Well, our model had to cancel last minute but no worries class! This lovely student has volunteered to be our new model!”

Lena sunk further into her seat.

“Now, Miss. Danvers here with be clothed, so were going to make the most of it and learn clothing dynamics. So, everyone, get out your gear and we’ll start in a few minutes.”

With that, the tutor turned to Kara, pulling the Frenchwoman into serious conversation and Lena was left to sharpen her charcoals and ready her paper. God, at least it was clothed modelling.

 

\--

 

“We’re not doing portraits, Miss. Luthor.”

Lena ducked her head down, sighing at being caught for the nth time spending too much time on Kara’s face. She couldn’t help it though. Kara was keeping frustratedly unawkward eye contact with her and Lena just felt weird shifting her gaze anywhere else besides Kara’s face. So what if Kara happened to have happy eyes, full lips and a great nose? That was beside the point.

Relief only came when Kara was asked to change poses. The blonde shifted, turning so Lena had her profile as she sat astride a stool, blazer falling off her shoulders and shirt partly buttoned and ruffled. Lena’s charcoal flew across the page, elbow waving with each fold of clothing drawn as she tried to immortalise the energy of the pose. Kara was aloof, her back slightly bent but head raised as if hopeful. Honestly, Lena could see Kara in some noir setting- maybe she was a detective contemplating a case after too many late nights? Or even a disgruntled lover that had resigned to her lover’s cheating habits? Kara was remarkably good at this, even if the poses weren’t hard, they were still dynamic.

“Much better, Miss. Luthor.”

Lena jumped, thanking God that her charcoal wasn’t anywhere near her paper. At least the tutor had the sense to look a little apologetic. Lena, in her glare, missed Kara’s quick jerk as she looked over, smile full at hearing Lena’s praise. The Luthor didn’t miss all the groans at Kara’s change in pose, however.

 

\--

 

“Do I get to see your drawings?”

“No.”

Kara sighed, cranked up the radio and pouted out the window at the passing houses.

“J’ai même porté un taileur pour toi.”

 

\--

 

With a decisive click, Lena submitted the first of her assessment. Throwing her hands in the air, she did a little jig before bolting out of her seat and closing her laptop. One down, 3 to go and her other assessments were pretty much done.

Kara was out having lunch with Winn and James and then they were all going to uni. So, for the first time in weeks, Lena didn’t have a very attractive French lady tailing her. The fact that she was home alone for the first time in _ages_ kind of went to her head. Not caring for windows (they had a large garden, it was fine), Lena didn’t waste a second before shedding her shirt, tossing it on the banister as she pranced down the stairs. Pulling out her phone from her jean shorts, she strutted to the house sound system and plugged in the AUX cord. The steady thrum of bass filtered through the in-ceiling speakers, the rhythm pounding in her blood stream as her hips began to sway. In no time, Lena was singing at the top of her lungs (horribly off key) and jumping on the sofas in the longue in time to the beat. It just kept going from there. Her bra was the next thing flung during a major air guitar solo, the strap catching it on the lampshade as she whipped her hair. Popping her short’s button, Lena jumped off the sofa with a mighty strum, kicking out her legs and landing in a power pose as the song ended. Heaving, her free chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn’t help but laugh.

God, what was she doing?

Her good mood, however was cut short by the abrupt unlocking of the front door. All muscles froze as Lena’s heart stopped. Fuck. What time was it? Lena looked down at her watch. Kara wasn’t due back for at least another half an hour. Lena dashed forward, all too aware of her exposed state as she stood behind the door, pushing it closed just enough to have a sliver to look through.

“Lena? The lecture finished early! James dropped me off!” Kara walked into view, head turning this way and that as she looked for the Luthor. “Hello? Lena?”

Lena, like an idiot, shifted her footing and the floor under her creaked. Kara, who had moved to the stairs and picked up Lena’s shirt, whipped around to face the lounge. Lena panicked and slammed the door fully closed, pressing her back to the wooden surface as Kara knocked.

“Lena? Why are you hiding, ma canard?”

“H-Hiding? Me? Um, no way ha ha…” Holy fuck could she get more awkward? Lena cleared her throat, blushing even more at her voice crack.

“Then let me in, mon pote. I have something that belongs to you.”

Lena hung her head. There really was no way out of this without admitting that she was half naked in the lounge. God, she could just picture Kara’s smug smirk with those bloody eyebrows as she laughed. Really though, it was either stay here forever or woman up and get her shirt. So, with a ridged spine and steeled shoulders, Lena turned around and opened the door just a crack.

“Hi.” She voiced, tone soft and smile a little too wide.

“Lena!” God, the unadulterated joy on Kara’s face somehow made the situation less awkward. “I have your shirt. Do you want it?” As if Lena didn’t believe her, Kara brought the fisted material to eye level. Lena was about to extend a hand before Kara froze, eyebrows rising slightly. “Are you not wearing a shirt?”

And like that, all Lena’s confidence fled. “N-No?”

Kara smiled mischievously as she pushed Lena’s shirt through the gap with little resistance. Lena grabbed it, stepping back as she pulled the garment over her head. The door swung open as the blonde strode in and Lena swore there was more swagger in her stride than usual. Kara didn’t waste any time walking over to the lampshade and Lena prayed for the ground to swallow her up as Kara plucked her very red, very lacy bra up off the fixture.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “You had fun while I was out? I would have joined if you told me.”

Lena felt light headed. How the hell do you take that?

 

\--

 

There was a marked difference in Kara’s interaction with her since the… _lounge incident._ it started with Kara seemingly needing to be in Lena’s space. It wasn’t strange, Kara was an affectionate person but there was just something _more._ Kara’s hugs lingered a little longer, the greeting kisses were a little closer to her mouth than usual, Kara had even taken to studying in the same room as the Luthor. That’s where Lena found herself now, on her floor typing up an essay on the 12 principles of animation with a Kara lying on her bed, book open and lying face down on her chest as she played with her phone.

Lena cracked her knuckles, stretching and popping her shoulders. “When’s the exam?”

Kara side, dropping her phone on the bed as she faced Lena, glasses skewing from the position. “Next week, but I’m prepared.”

Lena nodded, saving her document before closing her laptop. “I need a break. You want to go anywhere?”

Kara sat up, hair mused as she yawned with a nod. “Sure. Any ideas?”

Lena got up only to flop down next to the sitting blonde. Kara laughed at the antics, lying down again but this time rearranging herself so an arm was flung over Lena’s torso. That was another thing. Kara had taken to cuddling the littlest Luthor whenever possible. Lena didn’t mind, finding herself unusually enjoying it even though it felt like her heart would give up any second. Lena wondered if Kara could hear it.

Kara shifted closer, her forehead butting against Lena shoulder. “Maybe we go out to town?”

“Actually, that isn’t a bad idea. Tonight’s late-night shopping, so it’ll be busy. Parking is an issue though.”

“Then we take the train?”

Lena nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” So what if she shifted a little closer to Kara’s warmth, the room was cold.

 

\--

 

The train, surprisingly, wasn’t at all full. Kara flopped down into an empty seat, pulling Lena by their linked arms until she almost fell on top of the Frenchwoman’s lap.

“Buy me dinner first, mon chou.” Kara teased, eyes revealing the smile hidden behind a knitted scarf.

Lena whacked her shoulder as she settled, adjusting her coat to sit comfortably around her as she smiled.

 

\--

 

They spilled from the train station gates and onto the vibrant city streets. Lena’s house was a good thirty minutes from the city, meaning that she didn’t come here often. She had told Kara as such, but the blonde just smiled as she huddled closer. “We will explore together!”

That’s how they found themselves walking aimless between tall buildings and taking in the atmosphere. The city was very much alive. People swarmed in groups, running into shops and trickling from store fronts, drinking warm drinks and eating all manner of foods. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, her cold fingers making a home in Kara’s warm ones as she pulled the blonde into a small crowded café. They hunkered down at a small table, their usual orders already falling off happy smiles to an attentive waiter. It didn’t take long for their drinks to arrive, Lena almost pouncing on her mug to gain some warmth as Kara ate the foam from her hot chocolate. They didn’t spend too long at the café, only using it as a stop to get warm before heading back to the cold streets.

It was still Autumn, but Winter was apparently coming early, a fact that both Lena and Kara lamented as they shivered on fluorescent lit streets under a starless sky. Lena, with little foresight, forgot to wear a scarf and she was regretting it horribly as a gust of wind ruffled their hair.

“How about we stop here?”

Kara tugged Lena to a halt, pointing to an inviting shop on their right. They both hustled in, noses red, and breathed a sigh of relief at the heating. Taking a quick look around, Lena noted that Kara had dragged them into a thrift store. The space was filled with an assort miscellaneous of items from coats and dresses to fun sunglasses and hats. Detaching herself from their shared warmth, Kara meandered over to the sunglasses whilst Lena went to check out the coat collection.

The store wasn’t busy, only a few customers perusing the racks as, or who Lena assumed was, the manager was playing with his phone behind the counter. Lena was flipping through all manner of colours, humming under her breath, when she felt a tap to her shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted by an enthusiastic Kara donning a pair of aviators.

“I think I’m going to buy these.” Kara mocked whispered for no apparent reason. Lena just raised her brow, only to fall into laughter at the sight of Kara wiggling her eyebrows and pulling faces.

“I think they suit you.” Lena smiled, whipping at a tearing eye. Before she even had time to react, there was a sudden pair of glasses shoved onto her face.

“Whaa-“

“Oui, magnifique. I’m buying you a pair too.”

With that, the sunglasses were off her face and a blonde streak was racing towards the till.

“Oi! Kara! Wait a second!” Lena made after her little devil.

 

\--

 

“You really didn’t have to buy me a pair.” Lena tried again but ultimately failed at giving the Frenchwoman money.

“Non. You look pretty, so I bought them. It is a present.”

“Fine.” Lena knew when to cut her losses.

With that, Lena looked back down at the glasses, fiddling with the frames as they walked side by side. The fact that Kara bought her a present made Lena feel all warm inside. It was like she was elated at the very idea of Kara caring enough to think of her, which was stupid because they’d been living together for two months now.

The family were meant to be back after five weeks, but they decided to extend the holiday by another eight weeks because _‘Australia is so close, Lena. And it’s not like we have any commitments right now.’_ Honestly, at this rate, Lena wouldn’t be surprised if they missed meeting Kara altogether.

The littlest Luthor was so engrossed in her thoughts that she followed the blonde blindly into a store. So, imagine her surprise when she looked up only to be figuratively slapped in the face by an absolute explosion of multicoloured _adult toys._

“Holy fuck, Kara.” Lena hushed, tugging on Kara’s arm with sudden urgency. Lena ducked her head, cheeks completely aflame in embarrassment. She’d _never_ been in a shop like this before. Hell, she thought about it, but she’d never built up the courage to actually open the door. And even if she entered, where would she keep the stuff she bought? Her mother had a habit of doing random room cleans. God, Lena could imagine the horror on Lillian’s face if she found something like a dildo in her bedside cupboard. Kara, for her part, seemed completely unphased as she glided through the surprisingly busy aisles.

Lena tugged on her imprisoned arm again. “Kara,” she whined, “seriously, why are we in here?” Her eyes shifted side to side, paranoid as if someone was going to attack them.

The blonde just stopped and looked down at Lena with a smile. “I left my vibrator at home.”

Lena choked on her own spit.

 

\--

 

Lena chewed her mouthful of carbonara, trying her best not to look at the bag by her feet. The bag in question was white, non-descript and contained two very salacious items. Kara, in all her smug _Frenchness_ , looked Lena right in the eyes as she paid for not only a bullet vibrator but also a small dildo. It only got worse because Lena was under the impression that both were for Kara, but oh how wrong she was. Nup. Because as soon as Kara paid for it, she linked their arms and pulled Lena out of the shop. It was only once they were walking down the path that Kara, in her fucking beautiful accent, bent to whisper in a bright red ear. “I bought the phallus for you, mon chéri. It’ll help with the stress.”

The words were so smooth that it took Lena a hot second before she actually understood what Kara said. She jerked the arm in hers, forcing Kara too stop and the people behind them pivot around.

“What!? No, no, Kara, I can’t accept that.” Lena spluttered, watching her grinning fool with wide eyes.

“It is a present for you.” Kara insisted. “Just take it, I promise it’ll do you good.”

Lena shook her head, her mouth gaping as she tried to form words. “I-I’ve never even used a,” Lena ducked her head closer to whisper, “toy before.”

Kara untangled their arms only to throw her arm over Lena’s shoulders in a side hug. “I guessed. That is why I bought a small size.”

“This is so weird.”

“Sex is not weird. You Americans make it a big deal. It is, how you say, natural.” Kara waved a hand in the air flippantly, breath misting in the cool air.

After that whole fiasco, Lena dragged them into a restaurant because she was hungry (and the topic desperately needed to be changed). The plan worked. Kara was gorging herself on both a spaghetti dish and a pizza whilst Lena tackled a mushroom carbonara, both too occupied with shovelling food into their mouths to talk. She couldn’t help, however, thinking about Kara’s words. All the assignments _were_ making her quite stressed, after all.

 

\--

 

Kara darted out the car as soon as Lena parked, her two kisses lingering on Lena’s cheeks long after the blonde ran off. Lena just shook her head as she grabbed her satchel. The business ethics exam was on today and Lena did not envy the Frenchwoman one bit. Lena, for all her smarts, really hated exams. They were so artificial and, in her opinion, didn’t normally test intelligence as opposed to how well a person regurgitates information. Luckily for her, Animation had no exams whatsoever.

Lena settled into her seat, putting out a notebook and pen in preparation for the lecture. She’d just finished writing the date and title when the seat next to her was occupied by none other than her drawing tutor.

“Miss. Luthor.”

“Ma’am? How may I help you? Why are you in this lecture?”

“Oh, none of that ‘ma’am’ stuff, we aren’t in school. I just wanted to ask you a quick question.”

“Oh?”

“Can you ask Miss. Danvers if she’d like to model for our next class?”

“On Wednesday?”

The tutor nodded. “Yeah. And, only if she’s comfortable, maybe in her underwear? Clothes is fine of course, but if it has to be clothes then workout gear would work best.”

Lena nodded dumbly. “O-Okay.” She cleared her throat. “I’ll ask and e-mail you her answer.”

“Fantastic! Now, enjoy the lecture. It’s about how horrible a man Walt Disney was.”

And, like that, the tutor bounced out her seat and darted from the lecture hall. Lena turned back to the front, mind whirling a mile a minute.

Did that just happen?

 

\--

 

“Hey Kara.”

They were both on the sofa, Kara lying with her head in Lena’s lap as they watched a movie. Lena’s fingers were carding through blonde locks slowly as Kara munched on chips, eyes still on the screen.

“Hmm?”

“My drawing tutor came to me today and asked about you.”

That caught the blonde’s attention. “Me? What did she say?” Kara paused the movie, head turning until startling blue eyes caught Lena’s green.

“She wanted to know if you’d be free to model for the Wednesday class?”

“This week Wednesday?”

“The very same.”

A pause. “Yeah, I’ll do it. Does she want me in a suit?” Kara turned to lay properly, face quickly nuzzling into Lena’s stomach before she shifted back with a grin. Lena tensed a little, the sudden stimulation unexpected, before easing.

“No. Actually, she asked if you’d be comfortable modelling in your, eh, underwear?” Kara’s eyes widened prompting Lena to take back the offer. “She said sports gear is fine, but you don’t have to do it. Actually, you know what, I’ll just tell her you’re busy.”

She made to get off the couch, hands already lifting Kara’s head up before the blonde went ridged and forced the animation student down. Lena huffed, looking exasperated at the woman in her lap. “Kara, let me up. I need to get my phone.”

“Non. Don’t worry, I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll model in my underwear.”

Lena paused, brow furrowed. “Don’t do it if you’re not comfortable.”

Kara shook her head, chuckling. “I am comfortable. I was just thinking about what to wear.”

“Oh.” Lena gulped. Fuck, how was she going to survive?

“Well, I still need to get my phone.”

Kara huffed, making a show of getting comfy as she pressed play. Sighing, Lena resigned herself to her fate. There were worse things than being used as a pillow (at least she got to steal some chips).

 

\--

 

Lena held the box in her hands, face red as she sat and stared. Her room door was closed, Kara was busy on the phone and Lena took the opportunity to pull out a certain object from her bedside drawer. She hadn’t looked at it since Kara bought it and Lena was pretty sure she wasn’t going to use it, ever. That didn’t mean she wasn’t curious (and it made her feel weirdly naughty).

Still, the dildo, in all its black silicone glory, sat almost mockingly in it box. God, Lena couldn’t even bring herself to touch it. Could something that, uh, big even if fit up _there_? (Lena knew it could, she was brought up on the internet after all, but the thought was daunting and she’d rather not think about it).

And, as if the universe gained perverse joy in her embarrassment, Kara chose that moment to push open the door. She’d finished the call and Kara, as was now common, decided to barge in. It was pure instinct that drove Lena to hide the box (unsuccessfully) behind her back. Kara, apparently having some type of sixth sense, immediately clued in to what she walked on. She wasn’t even a step into the room before she pivoted and walked right back out.

“Have fun!” A shout through the door.

Fuck.

 

\--

 

“You still seemed stressed.”

“Fuck off.”

 

\--

 

Kara bounded in, loose curls bouncing as Lena followed her into the class room. The peppy Frenchwoman was already midway through a handshake when Lena settled into her usual seat for life drawing.

This morning had started off a little differently. Lena was the first up, her coffee already brewing and tea seeping by the time Kara trudged down the stairs. She couldn’t help but grin at messy hair and ruffled pyjamas as she slid a mug forward.

“Mornin’.”

“Bonjour.” Kara’s voice was husked with sleep and Lena found herself liking it.

“No yoga today?”

“Non.” Kara blew on her tea, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Lena shuffled a little, her slippers scuffling with the shifting of weight. She took a sip of her coffee, pulling in a quick breath at the too hot sip. The silence, for the first time since that initial car ride form the airport, felt awkward. Clunky, as if there was something sitting on her chest and it confused Lena to no end. Kara was her usual cheeky cheery self yesterday. Hell, she had read on Lena’s bed ‘til late last night as the Luthor worked beside her. Even their ‘goodnights’ were the same, Kara giving Lena a quick squeeze and a cheek kiss which Lena returned. What the hell happened between last night and this morning?

Did Lena do something? She couldn’t remember saying anything that might be offensive, but Lena knew she didn’t have the best record with keeping friends. Was Kara finally growing bored with her? Lena was genuinely surprised it took so long to be honest.

Kara’s mood carried on even on the drive to university. Hell, even the radio was turned to the classical station and Lena knew for a fact that Kara didn’t listen to anything she couldn’t sing to. Lena’s brows furrowed, the overcast, cold day doing nothing to lighten their mood.

It was only at the entrance to the art building did Kara suddenly perk up. Lena swore she got whiplash by the sudden one-eighty in emotions. It was like someone flipped a switch, or a sudden ray of sunshine banishing stormy clouds. Or it would have been if Lena didn’t notice the way Kara’s shoulders still sagged even as she bounded, or how the smile didn’t quiet reach her eyes as she smiled at the teacher.

Lena sharpened her charcoals and readied her paper, Kara slipping into an adjacent room to get ready. People filed in in varying states of cognizance. Lena didn’t blame them, they all had their concept thumbnails due for another class last night. Thank god she didn’t leave it to the last minute otherwise Lena was pretty sure she wouldn’t be functioning (even if she still stayed up late cosying with a certain blonde as she typed up another assignment. Kara was warm goddamnit).

Speaking of the devil, Kara’s appeared from the side room donning the gown Lena had throwing at her months ago. The tutor called out their task; today they were focusing on musculature.

Great.

Lena took a calming breath, watching (as was the rest of the class) Kara walk up on the platform. At the teacher’s word, the robe dropped, and Lena died.

Naked.

 Kara was fucking naked.

Her charcoal snapped in half at the sight of abs.

 

\--

 

She was sure this was cruel and unusual punishment. How was she meant to look Kara in the eyes after this?

 

\--

 

Lena trudged across the quad, her drawings fisted (carefully) in front of her as she tired her best to keep them out of Kara’s reach.

“Allez Lena! J’ai le doit de voir les dessins!” Kara whined, jogging a little to keep up with her companion’s hurried pace.

“Nope! I have no idea what you just said, but your flirty language is not gonna work on me!” Lena declared over her shoulder, trudging even faster, trying to get out of the sight of prying eyes. The footsteps behind her picked up. Lena braced herself as a solid arm grabbed her waist, whipping her around the side of a building smoothly. With an ‘oof,’ her back was pressed into a roughish wall, her breathing laboured as a slightly red-faced Kara caged her against the building. Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t proud of the healthy flush on the blonde’s cheeks. She could also admit that the red looked good on her tanned complexion.

Lena had darted out the classroom as soon as the tutor engaged Kara conversation, taking the opportunity to get away from the woman she’d been drawing nudes of for the last two _fucking_ hours. Fate would have none of it, however, because of course Kara was fast and Lena really needed to work on her stamina (she got out of breath so fast it was a little embarrassing).

“Why will you not let me see your drawings?” Kara’s pout was out in full force and Lena looked anywhere else. That pout was bloody lethal.

“Are you that narcissistic?” Lena blurted out, brain working in overdrive. She was didn’t mean to say that but apparently her mouth had a mind of its own. God, drawing Kara was an oddly intimate experience. It was like Lena’s fingers were carving each muscle she drew, her hands caressing the swell of neat breasts and tracing the fine lines of Kara’s legs as she immortalised the Frenchwoman’s stature. She flinched, eyes closing as she waited for a backlash, hell even a slew of French curses would have been justified.

None of that happened. Instead, as if their bodies paused, a long moment passed as they both froze in their respective places. The birds chirped and the wind ran fingers through their hair in the silence. Lena squinted her eyes open, a little confused as her heart thudded. She chanced a sheepish look up. Where she expected accusation and fire was instead an eerie clarity and softness. Lena stood a little straighter, or as straight as she could with Kara still so close. At the change, Kara’s posture softened. Her shoulders, once bunched power, dropped as her arms bent, bringing her body just a little closer. Kara’s eyes watched for any signs of discomfort, but Lena felt secure here; warmth and safe. The blonde smiled softly.

“I’m sorry I pushed. I was just wanted to see your interpretation of me.”

With a kiss to her forehead, Kara pushed off the wall. The sudden cool air made Lena shiver as she brought a hand to her forehead, fingers tracing the lingering warmth.

 

\--

 

Lena looked up at the knock on her bedroom door. Kara stood in the open doorway, skin bathed in the yellow room light as she shifted under Lena’s gaze. The Luthor noticed it immediately and, without a word, patted the spot next to her on the bed. Kara didn’t smile as she shuffled into the room, toeing off her slippers as she climbed under the covers. Lena didn’t even question it as she curled an arm around Kara’s slightly shaking body, pulling the woman into herself with a hum. Kara nuzzled into her nape, breath shaky as Lena instinctively started stroking blonde tresses.

Lena knew Kara was putting on a show throughout the whole day. All her actions seemed a little too calculated, her smiled too wide and her eyes sad. Honestly, the only time Kara was probably happy today was when she cornered Lena earlier, and even then Lena had messed that up by shoving her foot in her mouth. Whatever happened was really eating the woman up and, by God, did Lena realise she hated seeing Kara sad.

Kara shifted, pulling her head back as she wiped at her cheeks.

“Here.” Lena whispered, words any louder seemed superfluous. With steady hands, she dried teary eyes as Kara held a fortified breath. “I don’t know what happened and I won’t ask.” Lena started, voice low and tone smooth. “However, if you want to, you can sleep here tonight.”

And, like a hearing a sparkling chord, a wobblily grin stretched across a blotchy face.

Lena took the answer, smiling right back as she turned off her lampshade. Kara shed her gown and socks and they both burrowed under body-heated covers. Lena lay down with a sigh, body relaxing into the soft mattress as Kara settled at least a foot away. She frowned, turning on her side to face the blonde. Lena reached out until she found a shoulder; tugging with intention, Kara shifted closer.

It still wasn’t close enough.

Lena slide closer until her chest pressed into an arm and her legs tangled with another’s. Kara finally understood, her breath chocking as she finally moved to burrow into Lena’s warmth. All Lena hoped to do was provide support as Kara quietly fell apart (yet she knew her arms could do nothing to hold the sobbing woman together). Misery did love company, so with gentle pats to a heaving back and slightly off-key humming, they kept each other company into the dark night.

 

\--

 

They didn’t talk about it the next day. Instead, Kara was swept up in university work and Lena busied herself with finishing her painting. It turned out better than expected. It still didn’t make her like painting, though.

 

\--

 

Lena fiddled with the paper in her hands. Sighing, she squared her shoulders and knocked on the wooden door.

“Hey Kara, you busy?”

Lena waited a few seconds before knocking again. She still didn’t receive an answer. Lena panicked a little, Kara had been in her room for the better part of an hour now and Lena’s mind couldn’t help but draw dark conclusions.

She was so sad last week.

Lena grabbed the doorknob, knuckles white and throat bobbing. With a nod, she turned the handle slowly, the door silent as it swung slightly ajar.

The first thing Lena noticed was the buzzing sound, then the weird heaviness of the air. With furrowed brows, she pushed the door just wide enough to stick her head in. It took her a few seconds, her mind a little slow on the up take, to realise what she was intruding upon.

Sheets tangled around spread legs, a hand clamped firmly over a panting mouth as a bare chest heaved. And the buzzing sound? Lena caught sight of glinting silver in a shakily pumping hand. Fuck. Lena’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide as she recoiled. The door slammed in her hurry and Lena’s heart fell through the floor as she bolted.

Nope, nope, nope. That did not just happen.

Lena slammed her own door behind her. Locking it frantically, she dropped her drawings, the paper scattering into a disorder pile as she slid with her back against the wood. Lena was pretty sure her face was warm enough to cook an egg and God, the naked drawings of Kara surrounding her were _not_ helping. She made to pick them up with clammy hands, her mind tormenting her with flashes of a pleasured Kara, breathing heavy and skin flushed, when her actions halted by a demure knock.

“Lena?”

Fuck.

“Lena je peux entrer? Pardon, may I come in?” The hesitation was clear, but Kara’s voice was steady and strong.

Lena sat back down slowly. As she saw it, she had two options. One: let Kara in and look the Frenchwoman in the eyes after having seen her (admittingly charming) orgasm face not five minutes ago, or two: stay holed up in her room till she died of starvation or until Kara left, whichever came first.

“I’m not going anywhere until we talk.”

Ah shit. Looks like death was the way to go.

 Lena was in the process of resigning herself to her fate when Kara knocked again, lilting voice muffled through the thick wood. “If you don’t let me in, I’ll just talk to you from here, alright?”

Lena dropped her head against the door, eyes looking up. She heard shuffling on the other side, then a soft thump and Lena realised Kara was mirroring her position. She grinned despite herself.

“First off,” Kara cleared her throat, accent thick, “I apologize for what you saw. I didn’t know you were there.”

Lena closed her eyes, jaw tensing as she took a deep breath. In all honesty, it was her fault. Kara had closed the door, obviously for privacy, and Lena, like a complete dunderhead, barged right in.

“Second,” Kara continued, “we are both adults, no? Masturbation is common. Healthy. You do it, I do it. You just, uh, how do I say,” a pause, Lena felt a little light headed, “mauvais timing.” We are friends, non? You have seen me naked, this is the same!”

Lena shook her head. Nope, definitely not the same, there was a big difference between what happened just now and what they did in the classroom. Lena looked back at the papers around her. It definitely wasn’t the same, at all, but Lena couldn’t help but notice a link between the two. It wasn’t in the images themselves, but instead in the reactions they caused. Lena’s chest felt suspended, both heavy and light, and she distinctly remembered they electricity racing up and down her spine as she created each line. 

God, she could remember everything about Kara’s actions. The way her body tensed and released as she shifted positions. The shapes her limbs created as she acted out scenes or mimed picking up objects. The line of her back as she bent and twisted and lay and sat. Lena captured the way Kara’s skin folded and stretched, dramatic shadows defining muscles and softening curves. The way Kara’s chest heaved as she-

Nope.

Biting her lip, Lena stood and opened the door before she lost her nerve. In a second, her feet were covered by a babbling Frenchwoman, hair splayed and eyes wide. The laugh was sudden as it tripped from her lips, the surprise breaking the tension and causing Kara to crack up as well.

Kara rolled onto all fours, pushing herself up. The laughter eventually dissipated, Lena sighing as she whipped at her eyes, missing that Kara bent down.

“Are these me?”

Lena laughed, shoulders dropping as she pulled at her cheeks. She just nodded sagely, eyes closed. The sound of ruffling papers was quick to follow and, surprisingly, so was a tug to her shirt. Lena looked down, taking in Kara’s grin as she patted the empty spot next to her. Lena sat, knees brushing Kara’s as the Frenchwoman started pointing to different drawings, questions thick and ripe off her tongue.

Lena was quick to answer (so what if she liked the sparkle in Kara’s eyes).

 

\--

 

Lena played with the flower in her lap. Kara wanted to have a picnic outside while the weather was still nice and Lena, being the gracious host she was, enabled her. So, decked out in large sweaters and scarves, they sat on a checker picnic mat, surrounded by all manner of snack food. Yet, even with the enticing cheeses and fresh muffins, Kara still insisted on picking up damn daises because “Lena, it’ll be too cold for them soon!”

She didn’t understand, like, at all, but more food for her (which was always a win). So, that’s how Lena found herself stuffing her mouth with brie and blue cheese whilst Kara hopped around the garden picking flowers and doing God knows what. She was halfway through a blueberry muffin when Kara hopped up behind her and dropped something on her head. Lena flinched, dropped her snack and made to grab whatever it was. Kara swatted her hands away.

“Non! Arrête tu vas la détruire!”

“Kara, you made me drop my muffin!”

“But now you have a flower crown, Lena!”

She whipped around, glaring at an impish smile. “Seriously? What are we, five?”

“But you look so beautiful with flowers in your hair.”

Lena blushed, mumbling, “am I from San Francisco now or something?”

Kara leant forward, head dropping on a stiff shoulder. “Quoi?”

“Nothing.” Lena waved off. Fucking daisies.

 

\--

 

Lena crumpled her nth sheet of paper, throwing the failure across the kitchen and into a pile of its brethren. Kara ducked under the projectile, looking from the mess on the floor to the mess of drawings on the counter.

“You look horrible.” Kara said, kicking a paper ball as she went to put the kettle on.

Lena shot her a glare. “Gee, way to make a girl feel special, Frenchie.”

Kara laughed, picking up a paper ball and tossing it at Lena. It hit her face, deepening her scowl, and rebounded back on the counter. Kara laughed pouring a tea for herself and making a black coffee for Lena. The woman in question flopped face down into her noticeably thinner sketch book. Kara just tapped her head, waiting for green eyes to appear before motioning towards the steaming cup. Lena smiled for the first time in what felt like hours. Call her an addict or what have you, but there was nothing better than the warmth of a mug in her palm and the smell of a good roast in her nose.

“Have you been up the whole night, mon pote?” Kara asked, hopping up and onto the counter.

Lena groaned, nodding with her cheek pressed to the marble. “Yeah. I have to get this done for tomorrow, but not matter what I try, I can seem to figure out this position.”

Kara quirked a brow. “Position? What position?” She blew on her tea.

Lena lifted her head, dropping her chin into her palm. “I need to draw a woman in a ‘morning after’ scene based on this short story we were given. Problem is, I can’t seem to capture what I want!” She slapped the counter dramatically.

Kara laughed, leaning over and running a hand thorough dark hair. “Have you looked at reference photos?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find the right angle I wanted.”

Kara took a small sip, inhaling the fragrance more than tasting the tea. “Pornographique?”

“Kara!” Lena sat up, frowning, only to sag again, defeated. “but yeah, no luck.”

Kara giggled into her mug. “I thought I heard moaning.”

Lena picked up the paper ball, pegging the blonde in the face. “Keep it in your pants, Blondie. This is all just research.”

“Oui, sure.” Kara laughed. “Anyway, there’s an easy solution for your problem.” At that Lena perked up, pen smudged cheeks on full display as glassy eyes followed the French exchange student. “I’ll model for you. You can get whatever angle you want. I happen to be good a modelling, you know.”

Lena huffed, ears tinging pink. “You modelled _twice_. And the second time you made the tutor help you with your entertainment management project as payment!”

“Just using my resources!” Kara waved off. “Now, let me just finished this tea and we’ll get started, no?”

 

\--

 

If someone had told Lena that in her early twenties, she’d be drawing a naked, bloody beautiful woman lying on her unmade bed on a Sunday morning, she’d think they’d be nuts. But that’s exactly what was happening. Kara, in her classically cheery manner, was quick to whip off her clothes, underwear and all, and tastefully fling them around the room as she flopped on the bed because “it has to look like I had sex, Lena.”

The Luthor just did her best to avoid any type of eye contact as she readied everything she needed, hands a little shaky as she uncapped a brush pen. This whole situation was so far removed from the classroom. There she had to follow guidelines and rules, racing against a clock to capture what she needed. But here? Still in her pyjamas in her bedroom with a soft breeze flowing from the open window, Lena felt important. This situation was because of _her_. She had control over this domain, she could move wherever she wanted to capture whatever she needed. The feeling of purpose was addicting.

 Once Kara settled, Lena looked up and froze. It really looked like it, the scene sparking to life before her eyes. Kara’s tanned skin contrasted attractively with the white linen and blue comforter. Her golden hair caught the mid-morning light, shimmering with hidden copper and flaming a molten gold in its ruffled glory. Her body was naturally arched, comfortable but suggestive and Lena couldn’t help but drink it in.

Her pen ran across textured paper, her whole arm working its hardest to somehow capture the world she saw. To capture the pull of Kara’s jaw as she gazed out the window, eyes lidden and mouth parted in longing. To recreate the indents of ribs and packaging of untensed abs, stomach soft with hidden steel. To glide over swelling, perky breasts and ticking the tops of dusty nipples. Quick flicks made up short blonde curls and broad strokes partnered with bold lines blocked out the bedding.

And, eventually, with sharp angles and wild arcs, an image of a forlorn lover was inked into white paper. Lena put down the pen, blowing gently so the ink dried. With soft hands and long fingers, Lena closed it quietly, placing the book on her desk with the pen beside it. It was…no it wasn’t odd how her mind seemed so calm. It was like all the stress left her bones and her muscles finally learnt what it meant to relax. It was like all her thoughts acquired the ability to speak rather than shout and the world suddenly gained the aptitude to hold its breath.

With light feet, bare to the wooden floor, Lena padded to the mused bed. Kara watched her with clear blue eyes, body completely relaxed and bare to the cool room. They shared secret smiles, Lena lowering herself slowly, doing her best not to jostle her companion as she laid down.

They were close, that was undeniable. It’d been four months since Kara waltzed into her life and turned it upside down. Lena’s family were still abroad, having stopped in Bali on the way to Thailand, and the Luthor couldn’t imagine living with Kara any other way. She liked the routine they’d fallen into, liked the spontaneity of Kara’s whims in her ridged life. It had been so long since Lena had truly felt _excited_ about anything and now she had a friend who was nothing but exciting. Hell, even Winn and (to a lesser extent) James had started hanging out with her.

Kara shifted beside her, turning her lithe frame towards Lena as Lena turned towards her. Exchanging scrunchy smiles, noses crinkling and eyes squinting, Lena extended a hand slowly, bumbling fingers tucking a lock of gold securely behind an ear. She pulled back, unsure as to why the action seemed paramount, only to be caught by a strong yet soft grip to her wrist. She watched, fascinated, as Kara turned her head down, eyes closed as she placed a kiss to an ink stained palm. Lena brought her other hand up, cupping a full cheek as the room grew seemingly warmer. Her eyelids grew heavy, sight focusing on the woman in her bed. She shifted closer, unaware of her heavier breathing. Kara’s eyes darted to Lena’s lips, a pink tongue appearing to wet her own. Warm hands left their counterpart’s in favour of running through midnight hair, soft strands slipping through digits as Kara scratched the base of Lena’s skull.

Lena felt a rumble in her throat, her eyes finally falling closed as she groaned. Kara moved then, shifting and turning until Lena found herself on her back, Kara’s warm body slowly pressing her own down into the mattress. Lena brought up reverent hands, running slightly rough palms over the wonderous dips and rises of Kara’s back, feeling the muscles shift as Kara leant all the closer.

Hot breath danced across unsuspecting ears. “est ce que je peux t'embrasser?”

Lena didn’t even need to understand the words; Kara’s intentions were crystal clear. The affirmation tumbled from trembling lips, mouth parted in uneven breaths. “Yes.”

And, just like that, Kara dragged her lips across a sharp jaw, teeth gently nipping at a strong chin before she shifted, breath like liquid fire against Lena’s parted lips. Instinctively, Lena leant up, taking what she needed from the naked woman. Kara was solid and so, so warm as she pressed back, mouth gentle whilst she stole the breath from Lena’s lungs. Tender lips danced and teeth clinked but neither cared as they got caught up within each other.

If someone had told Lena that her first kiss was going to be like this, she’d blush and protest profusely, and yet, here they were, bathed in sunlight and sharing soft laughter between each kiss.

 

\--

 

“We’re not using any electrical equipment, are we?”

Lena smiled as she set the tray of refreshments down. Kara spoke from her white board. “I don’t think so, Winn. Unless we want to record the event.”

“I think we should record it. I have a few cameras and video editing experience, so it shouldn’t be too much trouble. We can also use it as an extra deliverable.” James chimed in. Winn nodded along.

Kara thanked her quietly, taking her tea as the boys poured their coffees. Lena settled down in an empty seat, crossing a leg under her as she blew on her hot chocolate. The group was having yet another meeting at the Luthor residence to discuss the Risk Assessment and Prevention form that was due tomorrow. In Lena’s opinion, they had left it a little late for a seventeen-page document, but at least they were doing it. Kara shot her a wink as Lena smiled into her mug, letting the group’s chatter wash over her.

God, Kara was attractive when she commanded a room.

“Hey Lena?”

“Hmm?” She perked up, “yeah Winn?”

“You’re an animation student.”

“Well spotted.”

“Shut up, James.” He smacked a broad shoulder before turning back to Lena. “I just wanted to ask what drawing tools we should get?”

Lena paused, took a sip and then swallowed. “What’s your budget?”

Kara piped in. “As cheap as possible. It’s out of pocket.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded. “Well, I would just go with 2B or 4B pencils. You can buy them in bulk, and for paper, well, I’d just use normal printing paper. Graphite doesn’t do so well on butchers paper. Talk to the drawing tutor, she’d probably be able to help you guys source things.”

They all beamed at her. Lena felt a little chuffed as she watched Kara write her suggestion down on the whiteboard.

 

\--

 

“I swear that woman would do anything for you. Like seriously, she’s providing you with both pencils and paper? Maybe you can convince her to give me a good mark.”

“Nonsense. You are great without help.”

“You didn’t deny my tutor’s need to please.”

“…Non.”

 

\--

 

“Are we ever going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what, ma chou?”

Lena sighed, exasperated, as she paused the movie, the protagonist midway through talking about faeries and fauns and getting a key from a frog in a tree. She looked over to Kara who was spread out over the other sofa. “About what happened last Sunday.”

She watched Kara go quiet, her head minutely ducking as her fingers fiddled and a blush rose on her cheeks. “Oh.”

They sat in silence for a while, Lena’s stomach growing more twisted with each passing moment. Kara sighed again before getting up and plopping down next to Lena, causing her to slightly fall into a broad shoulder. Kara chuckled as Lena shuffled over quickly, turning a little to face her companion and waiting for Kara to look her in the face. When the blonde finally did, Lena was met with determined eyes so blue that she feared she might drown.

“We kissed.”

Blunt. “Yes, we did. In fact, we kissed many times.” Lena quipped back.

Kara nodded sagely, a deep hum vibrating from her throat with a small smile. “I like you.”

Lena recoiled. “What?”

Kara nodded, bringing a hand up to hide her laughter. “It is true. I think you are amazing and beautiful and I want nothing more than to know you better.”

“But no one _likes_ me.” Lena tried. She was so sure Kara was making a mistake. “Let alone, no one _I_ like ever likes me _back.”_ She ducked her head.

Kara tutted affectionately, grasping Lena’s chin gently and tilting her head back up. With a cheeky grin and dancing eyes, Kara whispered. “You like me?”

Lena fought the urge to roll her eyes. “It may have only clicked on Sunday, but yes. I’ve liked you for a while, I just didn’t realise it.” A pause. “God, how do you say this stuff so easily?”

Kara’s smile somehow got even wider and Lena couldn’t help but mirror it. “Like this: can I kiss you?”

Lena chuckled, gaze darting between plump lips and teasing eyes. “Please, you already took my first.”

“First?” Kara’s eyebrows raised as she started to lean forward. “Surely not.”

Lena mirrored her, their faces getting closer. “I’m not lying.”

“Well then, you are very good at this.” Kara smirked, and Lena, chuffed and preening, wanted to do nothing more than kiss it right off.

So she did.

 

\--

 

“Bugs? Really?”

Lena nodded. “I know! It’s crazy. We watched the film in the lecture today and I enjoyed it way more than I thought I would. Ladislaw Starewicz was amazing. He told a complete story, in 1912 mind you, about a cheating husband and wife using only beetles and insects he turned into the first armatures!”

Lena was almost out of her seat in excitement. Kara needed to understand how revolutionary this man was to animation and Lena saw it as her job to teach her.

They were at their café again, the cold weather bringing in heavy, ice cold rain, forcing them to wait out the worst of the storm for driving. Kara took a bite out of her steaming muffin, tearing off a piece and passing it to Lena. The Luthor took it happily, humming at the warmth as she sagged back in her seat.

“So, enough about me, how was our day.” Lena asked, huddling around her hot chocolate.

 “Good. I handed in my assignment.”

“The one I read yesterday?”

Kara nodded. “Thanks for that. I can speak and read English, but writing it is another story.”

Lena waved her off. “No need for thanks. You’re a great writer, so what if there’s some spelling mistakes? Hell, English is my first and only language and even then, I can’t even.”

Kara laughed, shaking her head at the littlest Luthor’s antics.

 

\--

 

Lena opened her door, pausing when she met with the sight of sleep happy Kara holding two mugs. Without a word, Lena stepped to the side. Kara hobbled in, depositing a mug in Lena’s hand on the way to sitting on Lena’s bed. She raised an eyebrow and Kara just shrugged, taking a sip in lieu of answering. Lena put the mug of tea down on her desk before darting out to grab her computer charger from downstairs. Her PC was about to die in the middle of rendering and Lena really didn’t want to have to restart it.

She made it back up in record time, pulled the machine in and sighed in relief. Picking up her mug, she gave an experimental sip before deeming it cool enough. Turning around, she took in the sight of a relaxed Frenchwoman star fishing across her bed, tea cooling on the bedside table. Lena walked over, placed her tea down as well before cuddling up to a ridiculously warm body. Kara sighed, shifting until Lena’s smaller stature was encompassed in a secure hug. Lena returned it to the best of her ability (one arm was pinned to her chest) as Kara nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Lena ran her hands up and down Kara’s back, her sleep shirt bunching with the movements and allowing Lena to touch bare skin with each pass. She was so preoccupied tracing patterns into the dimples of Kara’s spine that she failed to notice Kara’s smile become soft pecks to the column of her throat. Her hands travelled further up, Kara’s shirt bunching further at the tops of her hands as Lena followed the line of her back. She had drawn this body so many times that she could picture where on Kara’s body she was touching. By God, though, touching and drawing were vastly different things (and Lena was gaining a massive appreciation for both).

Kara shifted, loosening her arms with a parting peck to red skin. Lena was about to protest the lack of warmth until Kara planted her hands on either side of Lena’s head, using them as leverage to push her upper body up. Lena took it in, enjoying the sight of slightly blown pupils and parted lips as Kara hovered over her. She brought her hands up, grasping at blonde baby hairs before she pulled.

Kara fell softly, arms bending, and chest pressing, and hips pinning, and Lena swore under her breath. She didn’t think, allowing instinct to take over as she pressed Kara’s beautiful face to her own, delighting in the soft lips she found there. It escalated further, a fiery tongue begging entrance to which Lena was all too willing. Long fingers pulled at the soft sleep shirt, searching hands wondered full curves and both couldn’t hold back small moans.

Lena hips started to canter, building a slow rocking motion as Kara detached from her mouth with a ‘pop’ to lather attention to her collarbones. Lena gave a final tug to Kara’s shirt before the blonde growled and whipped it off smoothly, not missing a beat before continuing her ministrations. Lena moaned, realising that Kara wasn’t wearing bra as she felt hard nipples pebble against her chest. Kara captured her lips again and Lena pushed forth her need, hips rolling as firm hands landed on soft thighs. Searching fingers toyed with her waistband, pyjama pants already riding low on undulating hips. Kara tangled their legs, Lena moaning at the brush with pleasure, before pulling back and looking down. Lena opened her yes, words falling out without prompt.

“Just be gentle.” Lena sighed, mouth open to catch her breath. Kara placed a kiss to her forehead. “This’ll be my first.” She felt the nod and heard the whispered reassurances.

Her stomach clenched with sparks as Kara pulled her pants and underwear down, the revealed skin goosebumping without protection. Lena lifted her hips, eyes to the ceiling as Kara dragged the garments down sturdy legs. There was no place for nerves here. It was in the way Kara moved, sure and careful, the message in her touches that reassured Lena. Kara was going to take care of her, there was no doubt.

Lena looked down at Kara’s moan, feeling her core clench at the sight of a half-naked Kara settling by her hips. She bit a lip, stifling a groan as Kara ate her with hungry eyes.

“If I do anything you do not want, tell me.” Kara stated, eyes clear as she watched Lena’s face. Lena nodded, words stuck in her throat but holy fuck did she want this. Kara smiled, placing a kiss to her shoulder before a hand traced through rough curls.

“You are so wet, Lena. So beautiful.”

She would have blushed if all her blood wasn’t going to her vagina. Kara took her time, tracing and grazing with gentle fingers, sending tingles racing up Lena’s spine every time she brushed her clit. Lena would buck, huffing as Kara teased her further. Curses were thick on her tongue and her jaw tensed the more she became high sprung.

“Kara, if you don’t fu-”

Kara pushed forward, applying direct pleasure to her clit as she rubbed tight circles. Lena lost her mind. Her mouth fell open and her chest heaved with each quick rotation. Kara was babbling in French, words smooth as she kept stroking and placing kisses to Lena’s cheeks and forehead. A quick finger dipped down, gathering the slick at her entrance and using it to go-

“Faster. Fuck, please. Faster Kara!”

Kara obliged, her whole arm now in use as Lena became more and more ridged. She was using her palm now, fingers soaked as she teased a clenching entrance. Lena groaned again but this time Kara swallowed it, the vibrations delicious against her tongue. With one final jerk, Lena’s body went taunt, back arching off the bed as her legs clamped.

Kara continued, circles slowing as she whispered sweet nothings against a sweaty brow. Lena couldn’t think, her mind floating as Kara drew to a halt, hand brushing through inky curls before coming to a rest of a soft stomach. It was only once she regained some semblance of function did Lena turn into Kara’s arms, head happily resting on soft skin as she felt Kara breathe.

“Thank you.”

“De rien.”

Lena could hear the smile in Kara’s voice.

 

\--

 

Lena pushed her sunglasses up. The sun was particularly bright today and the glare off the road was giving her a bit of a headache. Kara was sitting shotgun, voice light and airy as she sang along with the radio, an arm dangling out the window as she drummed the beat into the side of the car. Her other hand was firmly hooked in Lena’s, fingers interlocked as they made their way to the airport.

Today was the day that Lena’s family finally decided to return home. She felt mixed about it (Kara was excited). On one hand, she couldn’t wait to give Lex a hug or eat her mother’s scones, but on the other, it meant no more kissing Kara on the stairs or sleeping in the same bed or, hell, even holding hands as they drove. They had spoken about it, Kara understood were Lena was coming from. It wasn’t like the Luthor’s didn’t know that Lena was gay, she’d come out to them back in high school. It was more the fact that she’d been alone with an attractive woman for months. Her parents wouldn’t take kindly to knowing that their darling daughter was fucking the French exchange student.

Kara placed a kiss to the back of her hand as Lena pulled in to parking bay. With one last peck to blush pink lips, they separated and walked to the arrivals gate.

 

\--

 

“Lex, I know Australia, Bali and Thailand are hot, but how the hell did you get this bad a hat tan?” Lena’s eyes widened as her brother took off his bucket hat. He gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed his bald head, marvelling at how white it was in comparison to his lobster complexion.

“He didn’t take that silly hat off all trip.” Lillian chimed in, dropping her bags at the door and toeing off her heels. Lena really didn’t understand why her mother wore those torture devices on the plane. When asked, Lillian would just say that she had an image to uphold. Lena would roll her eyes.

“I bought that hat for him, dear.” Lionel cut in, a teasing smile on his lips as he played with the thermostat. “I think it’s quiet charming.”

“To be frank, Dad, you don’t have the best taste in fashion.” Lena piped up, laughing at the look of betrayal he shot her way.

 Kara was standing next to Lena, hands on her hips, taking in the easy banter. Lena gave a subtle squeeze to a tense forearm, causing the blonde’s hands to drop as she shot a smile at the littlest Luthor.

“It is quite the explosion of colour.” Kara gestured to the rainbow hat a little awkwardly.

Everything went quiet, everyone pausing until Lex let out a boisterous laugh. Plonking the hat back on his head resolutely, he slung an arm over Kara’s shoulders with a big smile. “I like this one, we’re going to be great friends.”

Lena’s heart felt lighter at their matching grins.

 

\--

 

“No, Lex, please be serious. I need this for a reference.” Lena whined, stopping the video _again_ as Lex struck a ridiculous pose. Kara shook her head, the wooden pole in her hands falling on the grass as she shook out her legs. Lena fiddled with the camcorder, making sure the tripod was level and stable before barking orders for them to reset.

Kara picked up her stick and Lex raised his as they took their positions, legs shoulder width apart and poles raised like they’re swords. Lena hit record, waited two seconds and called action. Lex stalked forward, sword swinging to which Kara parried and side stepped. She swiped at his legs, but Lex jumped out the way, falling back into basic stance. He stabbed at Kara’s chest but the blonde hit it away, spun and with the momentum, pretended to decapitate her foe. Lex fell to the ground dramatically, falling face first into plush grass. Lena waited three seconds before cutting the video.

“And done! Thanks so much guys.”

Lex pushed himself up, Kara lending him a hand as he brushed off imaginary leaves. Lena brought them both into a bear hug, Lex chuckling with a pat to her back and as Kara took the opportunity to sneak a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Lena cleared her throat, fighting her blush as she pulled back.

“Seriously, this is going to help me heaps with animating this scene.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Kara said, eyes soft and Lena was having trouble looking at her. She didn’t trust herself to not kiss those ridiculously full lips.

“Do I get credit?”

“Nup.” Lena popped the ‘p.’ “As my brother, you forfeit all credit by virtue of family.”

Lex smacked her shoulder.

 

\--

 

“Thanks Dad. Have fun at LuthorCorp., I’ll call you when we’re catching the bus.”

“No problem kiddo.” Lionel kissed them goodbye as they got out the car.

With the family back, Lena’s car use was at an all-time low. She didn’t mind, it was nice getting dropped off to be honest, even if it did mean Lena didn’t get to hold Kara’s hand as she drove. They still had the day though and Lena took full advantage as soon as she made sure Lionel was long gone. Kara had the same idea, their hands finding each other’s instinctively. With a quick kiss, they set off into the campus, hands swinging between them.

“Are you going to join me in the lecture today?”

“I want to, but I promised James that I would join him for track.”

Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Sounds fun. I still don’t understand how everyone just lets you join their class.”

“It’s my roguish charm.” Kara flipped her hair and Lena laughed.

They stopped in front of the art building. “Where should I meet you?”

Kara leant forward, pressing a lingering kiss against Lena’s forehead. “Maybe in the stands? I don’t know when the class finishes.”

Lena nodded, stealing a kiss of her own before having to make her way inside. She shook her head as Kara waved like a grinning fool through the window. Flipping her off, and Kara put both hands on her chest as if she was shot, making Lena laugh harder as she stumbled into the quiet lecture all.

How did she end up with such a fool?

 

\--

 

Lena sat down on the metal seat, taking in the busy sports field. It was bright today, the sun weak from Winter and riding on the breeze was a frightening chill. Lena didn’t envy all the athletes in their running shorts and tank tops, she could practically see the goosebumps from here. She was very comfortable rugged up in her scarf, sweater, boots and thick outer coat.

Lena surveyed each group, eyes searching for blonde hair that she knew so well. There, near the middle of the field on her left, she spotted her Kara sitting proudly on James’ shoulders, a hand on his bald head as she pointed where she wanted him to go. Lena laughed, pulled out her sketchbook and started capturing the scene as the dynamic duo pranced about the field. Lena was sure they were breaking, like, a billion health and safety regulations, but no one had stopped them yet.

As she sketched, eyes flickering between the page and her muse, Lena noticed a small patch of white just under the seats. Putting her felt tip pen down (she didn’t have her drawing things), she got up and took a closer look.

Daisies.

Weren’t they out of season? Surely the weather was too cold for them?

Lena took the stairs two at a time, turning and weaving her way under the bleachers until she stumbled upon the small field of flowers. Taking a quick look around, making sure she was still able to see Kara, Lena knelt into slightly damp grass.

 

\--

 

“Lena!” Kara bounded up the stairs, vaulting over a few rows before colliding with Lena, picking her up much to the other girl’s chagrin.

“Put me down, you’re sweaty.” Lena smacked a shoulder, secretly enjoying Kara’s excitement as she was dropped with one final squeeze. Lena grabbed broad shoulders before Kara could get too far, bringing a hand up, she stroked a thumb against ruddy cheeks. Kara turned her head, nipping at the finger and sucking on the digit before blanching.

Lena whipped her hand away, wiping it on her jeans and scowling. Kara stuck out her tongue, scraping it against her teeth. “Why do you taste like grass?”

Lena smiled, turned around to open her satchel. With delicate fingers, she grabbed what she wanted, hiding it from view. With a quick one two breath, she whipped around and plopped it on messy blonde hair. Kara’s hands were up instantly, fingers prodding the foreign object before it clicked, eyes lighting and smile blinding.

“A flower crown!”

Lena nodded, burning the image of a happy Kara into her mind.

 

\--

 

Lena moaned, hands fisting Kara’s collar and back pressed against her bedroom wall. They had the house to themselves for the first time in days and Kara hadn’t wasted time seducing her (not that it took a lot). Lena was shirtless in no time, her bra undone but still doing its best to contain her full breasts. Kara grabbed the crook of her knee, bending it and spreading her open, slotting herself into the space as she licked down an arching neck.

“Mon dieu, Lena.” Kara huffed, free hand pulling her bra straps down. “You’re so beautiful. I just want to bite.”

Lena laughed breathlessly. “No marks, plea- oh.” Smile dropping instantly as she fisted golden locks, Lena pulled Kara all the more closer. Kara was solid and warm, so fucking _warm_ , and oh so brilliant with her talented tongue. Her mouth was hot and moist as it captured a stiff nipple, Lena’s bra dropping to the wooden floor in the flurry of movement. “Take me to bed.” Lena hushed into rolling shoulders.

Lena bounced on soft covers. Kara paused, taking in the mused, wanting woman before following. Lena welcomed her with open arms, hands grabbing and breath stealing as she took Kara’s lips again, moans a secret language never taught but perfectly understood. Kara left a quick parting kiss, sitting up on her knees and whipping off her shirt and bra, both items soring across the room to God knows where.

Lena pounced.

Pushing against distinct clavicles, Lena pinned Kara on her back, mouth already lavishing pert breasts. “I,” a lick, “can’t,” a suck, “get,” a bite, “enough,” a kiss, “of you” a whisper. A groan buzzed against parted lips and probing tongue, Lena marvelling at blossoming red as Kara toyed with her jeans’ button.

“Tu m’as suffisament dessinée pour connaître mon corp.” Kara growled, tugging at loose jeans.

Lena shimmied them off. “I understood that, weirdly enough.” They both chuckled, Kara dropping the jeans to the floor. Lena undid Kara’s pants and pulled it off with her underwear, happy blonde curls were course against her fingers. “But no, I could draw you over and over again and not get tired of your body.” She punctuated the statement with a quick stroke to slick heat, fingers dipping into warmth before scratching through curls. They both moaned, Kara grabbing Lena’s face and bringing her down into a fierce kiss.

Lena slid a leg between Kara’s, pressing their bare bodies together as they started to writhe. Her thigh was painted in broad strokes, Kara’s breathing heavy against her neck as Lena moved to work her bundle of nerves. Kara grabbed her arse, pulling Lena into her with each thrust. Kara nosed at her ear, each groan urging Lena to go faster; so she did.

Kara gasped beneath her. Lena could literally feel Kara’s abs clench against her stomach as strong arms hugged her close. Lena stilled, fingers slowly circling a peeking clit, letting Kara ride the high of her orgasm as Lena hugged her back. Once the muscular body finally sank back into bed, Lena withdrew her wrinkled fingers as she placed a kiss to a sweaty forehead. Kara caught her in another kiss- this time gentle, almost thankful.

“Merci.”

Definitely thankful.

“My pleasure.” Lena’s voice was gravel, the tone sparking a fire back into Kara. With a heaved roll, Kara cradled Lena’s head as she switched positions. Lena sighed as Kara lowered her into the pillows, running reverent hands over the dimples of Kara’s lower back. Kara littered kisses onto a strong brow, taking her time to hum into damp hair like midnight waves on a sandy beach. Lena followed her, mouth seeking its partner as delicate fingers traced the hills of Kara’s ribs.

Kara didn’t stray far, choosing to foster affecting in closeness as her own hand slithered past the hourglass of Lena’s waist. Lena shivered with anticipation, mouth nipping at a martial jaw as Kara smiled down at her. Kara left her warm hand on a round hip, pausing until Lena locked their gazes before proceeding. Lena kept eye contact, half her mind tracking the way strong fingers parted inky curls whilst the other half was dedicated to keeping her eyes open. It’s was mesmerising the way Kara’s eyes were so dark, blown pupils eating deep blue with intense hunger.

Lena beared her teeth, lips curled as she hissed in sensation, eyes drooping against her will. Kara dragged firm fingers through Lena’s labia, sight set on Lena’s face, taking in every micro expression. Kara pressed the tip of two fingers past Lena’s soaked entrance, both groaning at the sensation. She pushed further, sinking her first knuckles and then her second, fingers gently writhing to help Lena stretch.

Lena head fell back, breath laboured as she groaned her need. Kara smiled, pressing a quick kiss to parted lips before starting up a brisk pace. Lena could feel her body clenching as if trying to absorb Kara’s fingers. She felt her legs start to quiver, her hands almost useless as her arms flopped on the bed. Kara was relentless, arm burning with exertion as she continued driving as the other secured the woman against her chest. The headboard slapped against the wall as if possessed and the springs below started to creak with crescendo.

“That’s it, Kara. Right there! God. Holy Fuck! Almost there!” Lena grunted, jaw clenched as her body wound further and further like an over strung bow. And like any over strung bow, she snapped with a wail, Kara’s name on her lips and stars in her eyes. Kara brought her down with gentle thrusts and soft kisses, French falling from abused lips as Lena fought to stay on her high.

 

\--

 

“Lena! You made it!” Winn jogged over, hands already outstretched for his hug.

“Of course I’m here. You guys have worked all semester for this event.” Lena smiled, drawing the man in and squeezing him before releasing.

Where there was a Winn, James was never far behind. Thus, in true James fashion, Lena heard the shutter of a camera before her arms were filled, once again, with a considerably bigger frame. James almost picked her off the floor before she swatted his shoulder playfully. They all shared chuckles before heading to the venue.

Today was the big day for their Project Management for Entertainment assignment. The numerous hours of group meetings, impromptu hangouts, paper work and constant group chats had led to this moment and Lena could honestly say she was impressed. As she looked around at the setup, Lena felt proud. Sure, she wasn’t listed on the documents (besides as a minor stakeholder), but Kara, Winn and James counted her as part of the group (even going as far as to add her to the group chat, she didn’t pay much attention to it, but it was nice having messages on her phone for a change).

The group had managed to book a section of the university quad. The weather, whilst cold, was bright, the sun was warm and there was not a cloud in sight. Easels were set up facing towards a makeshift platform (it was just flattened cardboard boxes on the floor), all prepped with large sheets of paper bulldog clipped to boards and utensil trays housing at least two pencils.

There were already people milling about, some having taken a spot whilst others curt tailed the surroundings, curious at the interruption to their normal university day. Lena spotted her art teacher weaving in between groups, hands animated as she talked (and, Lena guess, urged people to join).

James had set up a few camcorders around the area, all viewing different angles, ready to capture the event. Even Winn had a camcorder in his hand because “it’s important to document people’s experiences, Lena.” And, as Lena lazily looked around the area, her eyes finally landed on her favourite head of blonde hair.

Kara was busy talking to an odd mix of people, four in total, with a high chair at her side. Lena walked towards her, satchel tapping against her thigh as a smile stretched on her lips. As if feeling her presence, Kara turned, sentence stopping midway as she positively beamed.

“Lena! I want you to meet our models!” She gestured to her group.

Lena gave them a wave, shaking hands when offered and standing at Kara’s side as she briefed her talent.

“-and that’s it.” Kara clapped in emphasis. “It should be a good time and I hope you have fun.” And like that, everyone dispersed.

Kara turned to her, eyes dancing and hands shoved into pockets. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Lena smiled back, words singing between them. “I even brought my charcoals just in case.” She patted her bag as Kara chuckled.

“Of course you did.” Kara shook her head good naturedly, Lena poked her stomach. “I think all the easels are gone, though.”

Lena turned around and true to Kara’s word, all easels were occupied. Lena just shrugged, pulling out her own spiral bound notebook.

“That’s no problem. I can draw standing.” As if to show she wasn’t lying, Lena opened to a clean page and rooted the base of her art journal against the swell of her stomach, her right hand planted firm on it’s top as she pulled a piece of charcoal out and mimed a drawing. Kara leant in, as if to see, nodding as if Lena just did some great masterpiece.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Kara hushed, eyebrows raised.

Lena shook her head. “Everyone can do this.”

Kara hummed. “Well, no one can make it look as attractive as you.”

Fuck, Lena wanted to kiss that smug smirk right off her face.

 

\--

 

The event was well underway. Lena had planted herself near the front and off to the side, enjoying the angle it afforded her as she sketched the model. The group was able to procure quite the range of people. There was a guy that did discus and sprinting, a woman who was a firefighter, a man that was a ballet dancer and another man who did miming. It was an odd yet exciting mix and Lena was thrilled to be drawing clothed models for once (she’d seen enough dicks in the last couple of weeks to last her a lifetime). Still, that didn’t mean that Lena’s eye didn’t follow a flamboyant Kara who navigated the easels as if she was born to do it (it also didn’t stop Lena from doing a sketch of the blonde here and there).

Winn had been by a few times too, his camera practically glued to his hand as he made polite conversation with various ‘consumers.’ From what Lena could tell, the event was a hit. People were having a blast trying to capture the models (some more successfully than others) and people came and went as they pleased. There was never more than two easels free at a time and Lena felt proud for the team. So much work had gone into this and it was paying off fantastically.

 

\--

 

Lena shifted the boxes in her arms as she trudged behind a chatting Winn and James. Kara was next to her, four compacted easels in her arms (Lena marvelled, she had trouble carrying two) as she nattered on about the event. They had spent the last half an hour packing up, making sure all equipment was accounted for. They were carrying the last of the stuff now, on the way to the art building to drop it off and _finally_ head home.

Lena placed the boxes of pencils and paper on a vacant desk, leaning her hip against it as she waited for the others. They didn’t take long, all filing out the classroom and heading towards the carpark or bus stop. Lena had offered to drive the boys, but they both refused and instead gave Kara and her firm hugs before parting. Once they were out of sight, Lena snuck a glance around before placing a peck on a startled Kara’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you.”

The pretty blush Lena was awarded was the best sight she’d seen all day.

“Tu es ridicule.”

“Oi, I understood that.”

 

 

\--

 

Lena hung upside down from her bed, hair pooling below (or above?) her as she enjoyed the rush of blood to her head. Kara was a few feet away, nestled on her favourite spot on the floor. Her glasses were a little fogged from her steaming cup of tea and her hands flew across her laptop keyboard. For once, Lena was done with assessment. Technically, because she didn’t do exams in her course, she was done with university for the year (even if her last assignment was technically due on the last day, she’d finished it early). So, without the weight of academic integrity and hours of drawing on her shoulders, Lena found herself footloose and fancy free.

“Done!”

Lena flinched, jerking forward and whacking her head against the wooden floor. In an instant Kara grabbed her, pulling Lena’s body safely down and cradling her smarting head in a warm lap.

“Aïe! Je suis vraiment désolée Lena! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Lena waved her off, her head aching with a dull throb as she sat up. They were silent for a few seconds, Lena focusing on breathing through the worst of it before chancing a glance at Kara. Kara, for her part, was stock still and waiting, trying her best not to agitate Lena further. Regret swam in her eyes.

Lena gave a wane grin, hands falling to her lap. “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have been hanging over the edge of the bed like some third-grade vampire.”

Kara giggled and Lena felt her chest expand. “Well, you do have the pale skin and beauty down. Au moins tu ne scintilles pas. I would still fuck you though.”

Lena didn’t know whether to grumble or blush, so she did both while dealing Kara a smack for good measure. She wasn’t fast enough, however, because not a second later Kara grabbed her extended hand and pulled Lena bodily towards her. And Lena, who was a very much connected to her limbs, had no choice but to flop against a snickering Kara.

“Talking about fucking,” Kara husked, voice pure sin as she hushed against a trapped Lena, “I’ve been wanting to ask you if you wanted to try out that _toy_ I bought you.”

Lena’s eyes widened as she shot a glance to the offending drawer, the dildo within still untouched. Her pain was completely forgotten in favour of her pupils dilating. She looked back at a waiting Kara, expecting to find a lewd grin but instead being greeted with understanding eyes and soft breathing.

“Obviously it is up to you. You are under no obligation to use the dildo.” Kara started, gravel gone but voice still low (it was late and the rest of the house was asleep). She released Lena’s wrist, pulling back.

Lena was quick to retaliate, darting her hands out and grabbing receding shoulders. The words were instinctive yet clear. “I trust you.” And Lena knew, without a doubt, that those words rang true.

It was like a switch was flipped. Kara’s jaw clicked shut and her breath grew purposeful as her chest puffed with swelling pride.

“Je te fais confiance.”

Lena couldn’t help the grin that split her face, nor could she stop herself from leaning forward and pressing their smiles together. It wasn’t long before Kara was playing with the cords of Lena’s sweatpants as her other hand dripped below the waistband to grab her ass. Lena fought back a moan, the excitement of sneaking making it hard to contain herself. Kara grinned against her neck, glasses cool against her heated skin, as she paused her nips to ask permission.

Lena growled a ‘yes,’ all but shoving Kara’s hand into her underwear, biting her tongue to curb the resultant moan. Kara didn’t hesitate, her fingers going straight to abusing Lena’s clit, coaxing the Luthor to get wetter as she cupped Lena’s heat. It was almost embarrassing how ready she was. Good thing Lena didn’t care. Instead, she tried to help the best she could, grinding against Kara’s strong palm. Slick, wet sounds were quick to fill the room.

Kara captured her mouth, hands single minded as Lena mounted the blonde’s lap. It wasn’t long before Lena jerked with forced silence, Kara’s lilting French acting as a guide through her high. The blonde had gotten her body down to an art and God did Lena love it. She tried to show it as she slumped, boneless, against Kara’s strong frame, breath warm against a clothed shoulder, mouth murmurous with pleased gibberish.

Kara stroked her back, chest rumbling in comfort as Lena felt her limbs come back to her. She didn’t get long before Lena felt the floor under her disappear. Kara picked her up (which was a ridiculous feat from their previous position) and promptly, and gently, deposited her on the bed.

With a quick kiss, Kara rifled through the drawer pulling out the desired box. She popped open the lid, grabbing the toy within. Lena gulped. Kara smiled.

“I’m just going to wash this.” Kara waved the… phallus like it was some common object (realistically, it kind of was). “Keep yourself warm for me, Lena.”

She nodded.

 

\--

 

The dildo pressed into her lower stomach, sandwiched between their bodies. Kara was busy rocking into her, Lena’s sweatpants discarded at the foot of the bed and panties hooked around an ankle as she hugged Kara close. Kara was still fully clothed, but the buttons on her flannel shirt were undone (Lena quite enjoyed the view), allowing their skin to meet, the pebbles of Kara’s aroused nipples brushing against her own. Still, even with a hot blonde kneading her at her breast, Lena couldn’t divert her thoughts from how very _large_ the toy felt against her.

As if reading her mind, Kara shifted off, quickly getting to her knees as she kneeled between Lena’s thighs. With a kiss to Lena’s pubic mound, breath huffing against dark curls, Kara deftly grabbed the toy and pressed the tip against the junction of Lena’s thigh and hip. Lena gulped, neck craning to get a view. Kara waited, watching as Lena made herself comfortable, the toy stationary and present.

Lena looked at blown pupils, preening at the respect she found there. So, it was without inhibition that Lena gave the go ahead. Kara smiled, kiss bruised lips a devilish red as she rubbed the silicone shaft against Lena’s soaked centre. Lena fought back her moan, the noise strangled as it whined from her ribs.

Kara darted forward, kissing her lips, then kissing her rolling stomach before kissing the protruding bumps of her hips. All the while, Kara had moved the toy to rest against her entrance. The thickish head already threatening to plug her. Lena tensed in anticipation.

“Non. Relax ma chérie. It’s easier that way.” Kara instructed, words uttered into her skin, mouth so close Lena could just feel the brush of Kara’s tongue.

She did her best. Taking in a large breath, holding it as she forced herself to unclench, to melt. Kara didn’t wait. Slowly, oh so achingly slowly, Kara pushed. Lena’s jaw dropped, her neck lolling as her lips twitched with the need for noisy betrayal. The stretch felt never ending and torturous, and yet Lena felt as if the secrets of the world were laid before her.

Kara murmured, her voice a low constant as Lena nodded automatically. She didn’t know what she was agreeing to, just that she didn’t want Kara to stop. Her wish was granted as Kara gently tugged out, Lena whining at the loss, before pushing in a little further.

The toy was already wet, covered in Lena herself, and yet this time it entered her much more easily. Her legs fell open, the change of position shifting the intrusion _just right_. Kara pushed again, setting a rhythm as she rotated the toy with each thrust. Lena met her mark for mark, one hand pulling at her breast whilst the other sort out Kara.

The blonde grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers as she doubled her efforts. Lena kicked a leg out, missing Kara (thankfully) and making the bed creak at the unexpected shift in position. They both paused, breaths held, ears straining for any semblance of noise from outside the room. Kara, however, couldn’t keep her hand still. She continued to gently fuck into Lena, forcing them to quickly resume their activities.

Lena was so close. The press and pull of the toy made her feel so _full_ and yet the sweet release of orgasm eluded her. She rutted her hips faster, looking for the sensation that would push her over. Her jaw clenched, brow furrowing as she started to tire.

Kara read the need on her face, could feel it rolling off her in waves. Hell, their desire was thick in the air and Lena was sure her room smelt of sex (she made a note to open the window later). Whatever it was that clued Kara in, Lena was grateful. She untangled their hands, hooking her arm around a fleshy thigh as she raked blunt fingers through a wet vulva. Lena bucked and Kara smiled.

It wasn’t long before Lena found herself signing her release into the pillows. Kara fingers still working diligently at her engorged clit, the dildo stationary as her inner walls continued to clamp. It was only once she started to settle did Kara gently withdraw the toy. Lena would have been embarrassed at the long string of cum connecting her to the phallus, but she was too blissed out to care.

It still didn’t stop her from blushing when Kara decided to clean the dildo with her mouth. Nor did it spare her the delight as Kara then kissed her with said mouth.

 

\--

 

“You leave in two weeks.”

Lena hated the words as soon as they were uttered into existence. How the hell had time gone so fast? How had Kara managed to become so integral to her life in such a short time?

They were walking, arm in arm, through the white marquees of the weekly Thursday Farmer’s market. People were everywhere, all flocking to buy wholesome produce and trinkets before having to head back to their offices. Lena loved these markets. She used to come her often when she had Thursday’s off last semester. She hadn’t been as lucky this round, but now that she was done it gave her the opportunity to bring Kara too.

Even though it was well into Winter now, the stalls were still filled with all manner of hardy vegetables and fruits. Kara had dragged them to every tent, mouth quick to sample and hands fast to pay because “we don’t use American dollars in France, Lena.” It was that quip that made Lena realise the sudden passage of time. In a measly two weeks, Kara would be back at the airport, then on a plane and then back with her family in a house so far away.

Kara nodded, face falling, her lips turned slightly down. “Yeah. The time has flown by.” She squeezed Lena captured hand. Lena squeezed back. “I’m excited to see Alex, Eliza and Jeramiah again, but, mon Dieu, I don’t want to leave you.”

Lena gave a wane smile, picking up a sample orange slice and taking a bite, humming at the sweetness. “You don’t? And here I was sure that you’d be sick of me by now.”

It was as if Kara had suddenly turned to brick. Lena stopped in her tracks, half eaten orange still in hand as she turned to her companion. She wasn’t prepared for the splotchy look of Kara’s ruddy cheeks. Sure, it was cold, but this redness wasn’t a result of the season.

Kara tugged her out of the shifting crowd and into relative peace next to the side of a stall. Lena watched, intrigued, as Kara seemed to wrestle with words; a phenomenon the Frenchwoman hadn’t dealt with in quite some time. Lena opened her mouth to say something, to take back whatever she did to bring this on. Kara, however, beat her to the punch.

“I would never tire of you.” Lena’s mouth clicked shut. Kara’s accent was thicker than it’d been in ages. “I hold you in such high esteem, Lena. You’re my best friend,” Lena felt her shoulders deflate a little, but she still kept her head high. Kara kept going, Lena’s eyes widening with every word. “-and somewhere along the way, between the jokes and the drawing and the group meetings and the coffee and the movies, I realised that I started to value you more than a friend.”

“Kara-”

“No, please let me finish.”

Lena nodded, gobsmacked.

“And when you kissed me, I didn’t know what to do with myself! I had done so well keeping myself in check and then you, in all your mused glory with stain hands and soft clothes, decided to kiss _me._ Since then, I knew I was a goner.” Kara chuckled dryly, the packets in her hands crinkling with her awkward shift of weight. “And I’ve been honoured that you’d deemed me worthy enough to share your firsts. I just hope that I’ve been good for you.”

Lena felt herself choke on warring emotions. Still, her voice was able to articulate what she wanted, even if she sounded strained. “Honoured? Kara, I’m the one that’s fucking honoured. You’re incredible in everything you do, be it charming my tutors or beating my brother in swordplay. And, God, I’ve been falling for you since that bloody hike you made me take. I’ve just been too thick to realise it until I kissed you.”

“Falling for me?” Kara asked, voice soft and airy.

Lena nodded sheepishly. “I like you Kara Danvers-Laurent. I know I’ve said it before, way back when, but now it feels more real, more solid.”

Kara’s smiled was blinding. “I like you too, Lena Luthor.”

 

\--

 

“Hey! I was still eating that!”

“You want it back?”

“No you dolt, you’ve already chewed it… aw fuck no, you are not kissing me with half-chewed orange in your mouth.”

“But Lena, my tongue’s already been in your mouth, so why not a little flavour?”

“I hate you.”

“Au contraire mon ange, I think you quite like me.”

“Fuck you.”

“S’il voue plaît.”

 

\--

 

“See ya Mum and Dad!”

“Au revoir Madame et Monsieur Luthor.”

They waved as Lena’s parents pulled out the driveway. Lillian and Lionel were going to a weekend conference in the town over, leaving Lena, Lex and Kara to their own devices. Well, it would have been Lena, Lex and Kara if Lex didn’t dart back inside to grab his own keys and bag.

“Wha- Lex!”

Her brother halted mid step, neck turtling.

“Where the hell are you going?” Lena crossed her arms. She had an inkling of an idea.

Lex sighed, straightening as he unlocked his car, popping the boot and chucking in his bag. “Well, I’m taking this opportunity to go and spend some time with Lana.”

“Lana?” Kara asked.

“His girlfriend.” Lena answered. She turned back to her brother. “Alright, fine. When should I expect you back?”

He walked back over, giving them both kisses and hugs. “Ah…tomorrow? Before mum and dad get back definitely.”

Lena chuckled. “You know, if you told our parents that you have a girlfriend, you wouldn’t have to sneak around.”

Lex patted her shoulder. “But where’s the fun in that?” He walked back over to his car. “Anyway, I’m gonna head over now. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

They both nodded, smiling.

 

\--

 

“Je crois que je vais être malade. I ate too much.” Kara groaned, clutching her stomach as she lay on the cool grass.

“You? Eating too much? I fear the end of the world is near!” Lena laughed, hands arching dramatically. Kara huffed, pulling out some grass and chucking it in Lena’s general direction. The blades didn’t get very far, instead falling victim to the ravenous fire burning between them.

They were outside, the starry sky twinkling, the fire raging warmth and their bellies full of marshmallows and junk. The world felt quiet, both of them travellers in the thick darkness of night. Lena couldn’t remember the last time they’d used the fire pit, hell, she was surprised they still had logs in the old shed.

It was Kara’s idea to come out here, both clad in hoodies and old socks as they set up the fire. Kara lit it with a flint, lighting the world in warm oranges and reds, whilst Lena found suitable sticks for burning their sugary treats. They’d been out here for well over an hour now, music softly wafting from Lena’s phone as they both told stories about each other’s life.

Lena lay down too, the front of her body feeling excessively hot from the open flame. The cool grass to her side was a welcome reprieve, even if the night time dew threatened to soak through her clothes.

“Why do you call your parents by their first names?” The question floated above them, heavy as it drizzled with curiosity. Lena bit her tongue, heart halting as she realised what she asked. Kara sighed. Lena heard her shift. She turned her head, catching glimpses of warmly lit skin through flickering flames.

“You don’t hav-”

“You remember the first time I slept in your bed?” Kara cut her off, voice strong yet faux. Lena nodded, aware that Kara couldn’t see her but doing so all the same. Kara kept going anyway. “I know we never talked about it and that was months ago.” A pause, Kara’s breathing peaceful whilst Lena held her breath. She had an idea were this was going. “It was the first time I was away on my birth p-parents anniversary.”

Ah fuck. “Kara, you don’t have to.” Lena sat up, eyes adjusting to take in Kara’s form.

Kara mirrored her, blonde her tangled and free and glasses askew. “I want to. I feel like it’s important that you know.”

Lena couldn’t say anything to that.

“I was born in Canada.”

“Canada? You’re Canadian?”

“Technically. I still have duel-citizenship, but I identify as French.” Kara straightened her glasses, the frames slightly creaking. “We lived in Montréal, Québec, in an old house with creaky floors and tall trees. Mother was a family lawyer and father was an electrician. We were happy.”

Kara started to sniffle. Lena couldn’t take it. She got to her feet, walking around the warm embers and sitting down next to her companion. Kara didn’t hesitate to lean into her, Lena slinging an arm around slightly shaking shoulders.

“It all happened so fast. I remember it was a warm day, the sky clear and the breeze waving the branches of the large tree outside our house.” She wiped at a ruddy nose. “I was a child, only seven years old, and playing in the front garden, running in and out of the bushes. I was small enough that if you didn’t know I was there you would miss me. Dieu Merci.”

Lena shifted impossibly closer, placing a kiss to a furrowed brow as words continued to fall from quivering lips, desperate to be spoken. “A strange man walked up to the front door wearing baggy clothes, hands in his pockets and his head low. He was, how do you say,” a pause, Kara waved up at the black sky, “shifty. He was shifty. He knocked and my mother answered. I should have known something was wrong. I still remember the expression on my mother’s face when she saw him.”

“You were a child, Kara.”

“I know!” The words burst from clattering teeth, angered and anguished. “But maybe if I went to the neighbours or- or something my parents wouldn’t be dead! Lena, I-I still remember the sound of those _putain de bullets_ as he shot a full round into my parents. I remember the air leaving my little body as I hid behind the leaves, ants biting at my ankles as I held back tears. I remember that man walking through the front door, zipping up his jacket and dusting his hands as if it was just another day.”

Kara dissolved into babbling French, body wracked with sobs, hands clinging for dear life at the arms Lena squeezed her with. Lena herself was shocked. She couldn’t compute, couldn’t reconcile the idea of something so _horrible_ happening to someone so _Kara._ It didn’t stop her from gently swaying the blonde back and forth, hoping the constant movement and her presence would be enough to eventually settle her.

They sat in silence for hours, Lena watching the fire eat itself as Kara sought refuge in the crook of her neck.

 

\--

 

“Kara, I’ve never skated before.” Lena bemoaned as she laced up her ice skates. The group (Winn and James invited them out) were at the local ice rink. The place was busy. Rowdy kids speed up and down the ice, haggard adults sipped hot drinks as they kept an eye on their children and the café in the corner was teeming with teenagers.

It was cold out, but not cold enough for snow. So, the towns people got their fill here, in the old, slightly dingy ice rink that had been around since Lena’s grandfather’s childhood. It probably hadn’t been repainted since.

“Don’t worry, Lena. I’ll teach you. You’re in good hands.” Kara boasted, lacing up her own boots before hoisting Lena up. They both trotted towards their waiting friends, Lena doing her best impression of Bambi as Kara walked normally.

Winn took a video of Lena falling over.

 

\--

 

“I’m such a land animal, holy fuck.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that I can’t ice skate for shit, Kara.”

“You got that right, Luthor.”

“Oi, shut up Winn, you ain’t doing any better.”

“Well, at least I haven’t fallen over as much as you.”

“Yeah, because you got James to steady you.”

“She’s right, Winn.”

“How dare you betray me, James!? I thought we were friends!”

 

 

\--

 

Lena huffed, all but falling into the uncomfortable wooden chair. She had enough of _trying_ to skate with a laughing Kara gliding circles around her. Winn wasn’t fairing much better, so they both decided to call it quits and adjourn to the café. Kara and James stayed on the ice, both laughing as they tried to do exceedingly ridiculous stuff like skate on one leg or spin on the spot for as long as they could. Lena and Winn just shook their heads and ordered coffee.

And so what if Lena took a few videos of Kara racing up and down the ice with James hot on her heels? These were for animation references! (Lena could lie to herself all she wanted).

 

\--

 

Knives clacked against china plates as forks stabbed into tender salmon. Family dinners had always been fun in the Luthor household. Lionel was a great cook and Lex had a gift for picking out complimentary wines. That was how Lena found herself sitting side by side with Kara, both eating a delicious orange salmon and sipping at a sauvignon blanc that Lillian had picked up on her recent trip to South Africa. Now, Lena wasn’t a lightweight per se, but this was her second glass of wine and she was feeling it.

At least she blamed why she was sitting so close to Kara on that. She also blamed the alcohol for squeezing Kara’s thigh under the table and for pouring herself a third glass. But even through all the blaming, Lena knew that under it all, she was just sad that Kara was leaving at the end of the week. No, she was devastated but what could she do?

“What time’s your flight on Monday, Kara?” Lionel asked between skewering his potatoes and swallowing a carrot.

Kara swallowed. “2 pm.”

Lena stabbed her fish a little harder.

 

\--

 

The scanner hummed under her fingers as Lena’s mind worked a mile a minute. Kara was in the bathroom, leaving Lena to her thoughts. She had come to the decision of applying to _Le Goblins_ in Paris. It’s the best animation school in the world, and Lena knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. That’s why she was digitizing her work. She needed to make a proper portfolio to send through. Maybe she could finish schooling in France? Or, if worst came to worst, maybe an exchange? Kara didn’t know, obviously, and Lena wouldn’t tell her unless she got accepted. There was no point giving false hope after all.

Lena opened the scanner, flipped the page and then closed it again.

Only her best works were going into this. People didn’t look through portfolios for your best work, they looked for your weakness and then based you on that. If there were no weaknesses, then Lena would be in good standing.

And sure, Kara lived in Metz but that was only one and a half hours away from Paris via train. Lena would happily travel that just to see her blonde’s smile.

 

\--

 

Lena placed her glasses on her bedside table, rubbing her eyes. Kara was lying next to her, upside down, and reading a novel as she wiggled her toes by Lena’s head. She sighed, groaning at she popped her shoulders.

It was late, the house was dark and its residence (aside from Kara and Lena) were asleep. Kara dropped her book to her chest, taking off her off glasses and chucking them on the bed. Lena smiled at the action, understanding the need to give your eyes a break. However, her smile was fleeting.

“You leave in a few days.”

“Four. I leave in four days.”

They fell into silence again. The air wasn’t thick, wasn’t stifling and yet Lena felt the weight of words left unsaid. Time was running out and the future was uncertain. Time was an illusion that helped things make sense and Lena was struggling to reconcile the idea of Kara suddenly departing from her life. She needed to do something, to ask.

“What are we?”

The words were ductile, eaten and bending to the stagnant air of Lena’s bedroom. Those failed utterings effervesced what little courage Lena had.

“Pardon?”

Lena forced a smile, the movement of muscles giving her a sense of false happiness. “Nothing. I was just wondering what you were reading.”

 

\--

 

“You guys are monsters.”

“Pineapple on pizza is perfectly acceptable, Winn.”

“No, I agree with Winn, that’s just nasty.”

“Not you too James!”

“Yes, me James. Stop whining Kara. That’s why we’re perfectly happy eating our subs whilst you two pave your way to hell.”

“Yeah, I really expected better from you, Lena. I don’t know if we can be friends after this.”

“Fuck you.”

 

\--

“Put the heater on! Il fait si froid.” Kara’s teeth chattered as Lena started the engine. Their bellies were warm with pizza yet a few seconds in the night air made their limbs go numb. Lena pulled up her scarf, breathing directly into it to help warm her.

“In a second, the engine needs to warm up first.”

“I hate this car.” Kara grumbled, hunkering down and curling in on herself slightly.

Lena pulled out the parking lot, hitting the road with ease. The good thing about small towns was that there wasn’t much in terms of traffic. The bad thing about small towns was that there wasn’t much in terms of, well, anything really. Kara was leaving in two days and there was nothing to do at seven pm on a Saturday night. Well, besides the bar that is. But Lena was driving, so there was no point in going really. That’s when it hit her.

“How tired are you?”

“Not very. I’m just digesting.”

Lena smiled. “Well, do you want to do something?”

Kara looked at her, eyes sparkling and grin all kinds of silly. Lena put the heater on. “Hell yes. What do you have in mind?”

She took a left, the engine purring under her feet as the dash rattled slightly. The almost empty mint container in the cubby was a poor impression for a maraca. Lena drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, realising for the first time that the radio was off.

“You want to go to the park?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “It’s fucking freezing Lena. I don’t know if you noticed, but my fingers were threatening to go blue.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Frenchie.”

 

\--

 

They ended up strolling into the park, scarfs wrapped tight and arms hugging even tighter. Lena had a blanket under her arm. She always kept one handy in the boot. Lex had an affinity for spontaneous picnicking.

 

\--

 

Silhouetted trees stood sentinel as Lena dragged her unwilling companion towards the foliage. Kara playfully groaned, the red picnic blanket tied over her shoulders in a makeshift cape, their body’s warming the more they walked. It was only as they trudged further into long shadows did Kara finally speak up.

“Why are we here?”

Lena shushed her. Instead, she pulled the phone from her pocket and put on the torch. Kara gasped. Peaches, ripe and plump hung like orangey-pink jewels. Lena tramped through the undergrowth, apparently unafraid of wild life, and pulled a fruit right off the branch.

“Come on, Kara. Grab a few.”

“You know, sometimes you’re ridiculous.”

“Why thank you.”

With that, Lena pulled off her scarf and fashioned a makeshift bag. Kara grabbed a fruit, plucked it and dropped it in with a huffed chuckle. Lena kissed a smile onto cold lips.

 

\--

 

“Holy hell, these are amazing.”

“I know right? I don’t know what it is, but these trees always have the best peaches.”

They both munched happily sitting in the warm car. Their harvest sat between them, wedged in the cup holders and half spilling onto Kara’s lap. Lena took another bite, not caring for the juice that ran down her chin and in between her fingers. Kara, on the other hand, (who also had an affinity to somehow eat messy foods neatly) took note.

“The juice is meant to go in your mouth, Lena.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Really? What are you, twelve?”

“I hope not.”

Kara perked up. “Hmm? Why?”

“Well, firstly I do _not_ want braces ever again. Secondly, well, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Lena leant over the middle console, chin sticky and mouth open as she took in Kara’s peach flavoured lips. Kara kissed back instantly, eyes falling closed as she sucked in a lungful of air.

 

\--

 

“We can continue this in my room?” Lena husked as Kara nibbled at her jaw.

The blonde hummed, her grin partly sticking to the column of Lena’s throat. “Or we could do it right here.”

Lena pulled back, both eyebrows raised. “Here? In the car?”

Kara nodded.

 

\--

 

“I think I found my new favourite flavour.”

“Hmm?”

“The taste of peaches on your skin.”

“Warn a woman before you say something like that.”

“Lena, I’m literally two knuckles deep into you right now.”

“Shut up and fuck me harder.”

“Oui madame.”

 

\--

 

“Hey Lena, why is the backseat kinda sticky?” Lex asked, his stocky frame leaning against the doorway.

Kara choked on her tea and Lena almost jerked out of her seat, egg falling back onto her plate. With an iron will, she somehow forced her blush down. Bloody peaches.

“I gave a friend a lift yesterday and they were drinking soft drink. Maybe they spilled?”

Lex hummed, frowning. “Well, they’re lucky the seats are leather and can be wiped clean.”

“Yeah.”

With that, Lex hustled out the front door and back to the car. Once they heard the engine start, making sure her brother was, in fact, gone; Lena turned to a snickering Kara.

“I told you not to get the seats sticky.” Lena stressed, blush finally coming out in full force.

“I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure it was your fault that the peach fell out of my hand. You did kick me when I made you cum.”

“Holy fuck, please, I’m eating here.”

“What? It’s the truth. Unlike this mysterious friend with bad soda habits.”

Lena grumbled into her eggs. “Like I can tell my brother that we had sex in that car early this morning.”

Kara laughed, placing a kiss to her forehead before making her way upstairs to shower.

 

\--

 

The stone streets glistened with neon signs as they both huddled under an umbrella. The rain, although not heavy, in addition to the cold had driven most people off the city streets. Their boots stomped through puddles, worn smiles stretched across ruddy faces as they entered the warmth of a souvenir shop.

It didn’t take them long to get lost in the jungle of over-priced paraphernalia, laughing through the stacks as they tried on hats and twirled fancy pens. Lena followed Kara like a tail, adding her two cents and keeping an eye out for anything special. Kara ran a hand over the items she passed, fingers tracing faux furs and squishing plushie toys.

They tried on ridiculously patriotic shirts, Kara picking out her favourite for Alex and slinging it over her arm. Lena perused the jackets, pulling out one that matched the shirt. They picked up a snow globe for Eliza and a pen for Jeremiah. Lena chose a few magnets and some keyrings, rushing to the cashier when Kara wasn’t looking.

Kara whacked her playfully because “you didn’t have to buy anything for them, Lena!”

“Yeah I do. How else am I meant to thank them for letting me meet you?”

 

\--

 

Lena laughed, the bag underneath her shifting with the force of Kara’s tugs. Lex walked into the room, weight scale in his hands and _something_ on top of his head.

“Lex, what the hell is that?”

Kara looked up and recoiled. “Did something die?”

Lex’s smile fell into a scowl as he placed the scale down. “How rude! This is my new toupee.” He touched his fake hair self-consciously.

Lena held back her laughter. The mirth still escaping through her voice. “Lex, you need to have a bald spot to use a toupee, and well, I hate to break it to you, but you’re-”

“Bald.” Kara finished, no concern to cover her snicker.

Lex head dropped, defeated. “It’s bad enough that I have to deal with one little sister,” he looked up, “it’s even worse when I have two and they tag team.”

Lena and Kara hi-fived to the sound of Lex’s groaning. “Is it seriously that bad?”

“Yes.”

“Great, now you talk at the same time. I hate you both.”

 

\--

 

Lena pulled off her headphones at the sound of a knock. She got up, the chair squeaking at the movement, and opened the door.

“I thought you’d gone to bed.” Lena hushed, pulling a sleep mused blonde into her arms.

Kara shook her head, a smile pressing into Lena’s warm cheek. “I couldn’t sleep.” A sigh. “I’m leaving tomorrow and I can’t help but feel nervous, excited and sad.”

Lena nodded, detaching herself and closing the room door. Kara padded over to the bed, flopping down onto the covers and burrowing her face into the warm patch were Lena was sitting. Lena just tutted fondly, sinking into the mattress beside her blonde. Kara shuffled closer, arms opening and pulling Lena into a cocoon of warmth. Lena couldn’t help but snuggle, inhaling the smell of the Frenchwoman holding her. It was comforting and Lena _knew_ it was fleeting.

It was now or never.

“Kara?” The word was deep, coming from the base of her throat and fluttering against the soft of Kara’s collarbones.

Kara hummed back, the vibrations buzzing against Lena’s lips. Lena couldn’t help but nip, pulling another hum from the blonde.

She straightened her smile, swallowing before speaking. “I have something serious to ask you.”

Kara squeezed her before pulling back. Lena looked into tired yet alert blue eyes. She could see the worry warring with want and apprehension. Lena placed a small kiss to the tip of a nose, waiting for Kara to relax again. Once she saw the cloud lift, even if only slightly, Lena decided to bite the bullet.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Kara’s eyes widened, jaw falling minutely. Lena’s gut dropped. She made a mistake. Of course Kara didn’t want a relationship. What kind of relationship would they have anyway? Long distance? For how long? It wouldn’t work.

“Yes.”

Lena jerked out of her thoughts. “What?”

“Oui je veux être ta petite amie. I want to be your girlfriend.”

Kara’s smile was blinding, all trace of tiredness gone. Lena laughed in disbelief.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

 

\--

 

They feel asleep with words on their lips and fingers intertwined.

 

\--

 

Lena shoved the bag into the car, closing the boot with a solid thud. Today was the day. Six months ago, a bubbly blonde waltzed into her life and now she was waltzing right out of it. Lena sighed. Happy and forlorn. She never knew it was possible to be both, to be a living contradiction, and yet her she was. She turned, taking in the sight of smaller Kara being engulfed by Lex’s much larger frame. Lionel and Lillian had said their farewells that morning, exchanging kisses and hugs before going off to work. Lex was starting later today, but still not late enough to accompany them to the airport.

Lena was secretly thankful. It meant that she got to hold Kara’s hand one last time.

 

\--

 

Their fingers were intertwined all the way to the airport. The radio was soft, Kara humming along as they both battled tears.

 

\--

 

Lena tugged on the lapels of Kara’s overcoat, fingers slightly numb as she rubbed the thick material.

“Please travel safe.”

“I will.”

“You have my number-”

“-and all your social media and email. Don’t worry Lena, I’ll video call you when I get back home.”

Lena nodded, nose red not just from the cold. Kara chuckled, it wasn’t a happy sound, and pulled Lena in. In an instant, she was clutching at Kara’s back, pulling her as close as possible and then even closer after that. If she was somehow able to absorb her girlfriend, then maybe the hole being torn in her chest would stop gaping so much?

“Don’t worry, what even is another continent in this day and age?”

Lena chuckled wetly. “A mainland.”

“Smartarse.” Kara chided, rubbing her hands up and down Lena’s arms. Lena grabbed her warm face, noticing the tear tracks cutting across full cheeks.

“Well, you’re the one dating me.”

And they both pulled each other into a final kiss, the final boarding call a countdown to their separation. Kara pulled back, Lena chasing her with a whine before taking a step back of her own. Kara smiled and opened her hand luggage, pulling out a crinkled paper bag.

“I got you a present.”

“Kara, you didn’t have to.”

“How could I not? It reminded me of you, so I had to get it.” She all but shoved the package into Lena hands.

The paper crinkled further, the object inside hard and slightly spiky against Lena palms. She looked down quizzically, fingers slightly shaking as she opened the packet. She frowned, grabbing the object and gently tugging it free.

“You got me a porcelain flower crown?” Lena chuckled, the sound airy and huffing.

Kara nodded vigorously. She grabbed the crown from Lena’s long digits, giving her hands a kiss before placing the crown gently on midnight hair. Lena couldn’t help but stand straighter, the weight on her head odd but comfortable.

“On dirait une reine.” Kara awed as Lena smiled, nose scrunching and eyes squinting.

The call sounded again, startling them both from their bubble. Kara pulled her girlfriend into a part hug, kissing soft cheeks before picking up her hand luggage. Lena pulled her in for one last peck before Kara dashed off to the waiting boarding gate attendant, boarding pass clutched in her waving hands.

“Au revoir ma reine!”

“Safe travels, Frenchie!”

 

\--

 

Lena wore her crown all the way home, her aviators adorned, pop music blasting and mind on the present she snuck into Kara’s bag when they were packing.

 

\--

 

“France?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, Dad. The best animation school in the world is in France. There’s no harm putting in expressing my interest.”

“You’ve already complied a portfolio?”

“Yep. All scanned, complied and ready to be sent off.”

Lionel nodded, a smile stretching across his face. “I’m so proud of you. My baby girl’s growing up.”

 “Dad!”

He chuckled. “Can your Mum and I read your expression of interest before you submit it?”

Lena nodded. “Please. It needs to be brilliant.”

 

\--

 

Lena closed her laptop with a grin. Done. Submitted. She’d hear back from them in two months. God, she hopes she’s accepted.

 

\--

 

Lena looked up at the knock to her door. Lex stood with a coy smile, hands behind his back. Lena put down her phone, she’d been tracking Kara’s flight, knowing that it’d be within the hour that she’d be able to see her girlfriend’s face.

“Lex? Can I help you?”

His grin grew to shit eating proportions. Lena fought down her flight or fight instincts. instead she sat up on her bed, giving her brother her full attention.

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” He meandered into the room, Lena watched him closely. “It’s just that you should be more careful where you leave things.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Lex pulled a hand from behind his back, a rectangular piece of paper pinched between his pointer and thumb. “You’re lucky it was me who found this.”

He let the paper go and Lena caught it mid-air. She turned it around, her heart skipping a beat. She’d forgotten all about that first drawing she did of Kara doing yoga.

“W-What’s wrong with it? It’s just a figure study.” She tried, but her earnestness was too on the nose to be real.

Lex laughed, sitting on the bed. “Nothing’s wrong with it. It’s actually really good.” He plucked the paper from Lena’s hands. She let him, there was no point trying to hide it now. “It’s just that, well, are you and Kara in a relationship?”

“W-What? What gave you that idea?”

“I’m not even an artist and I can literally _feel_ the affection put into this.”

Lena’s jaw dropped, her eyes falling to the flower crown on her bedside table, the porcelain daisies mocking her. With a defeated sigh, she answered.

“Yes.”

 

\--

 

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Lena pulled it out, jumping in excitement at the name of the text message on her screen.

Kara Danvers-Laurent.

‘Did you seriously give me your sketch book?’

Lena laughed. ‘I see you found it.’

She was about to type again before she was stopped by the screen changing. It was an incoming video call. With a smile, she answered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the previous notes, I've done all the courses mentioned in this work sans Business Ethics. I AM currently doing Project Management for Entertainment. Unlike Kara, I'm not doing a drawing lesson fro my project. Instead, my wonderful team and I are hosting an online music experience on the 7th of October 2018 (that's coming up!). It's a live stream showcasing two local Brisbane based, up and coming artists. It would mean the world to me if you could like our face book page and, if you want to, watch the stream when we go live! (All the information is on the facebook page).
> 
> Facebook Page Link: https://www.facebook.com/SampleSoundSundays/
> 
> I also drew some fanart for the fire scene! That can be found here: https://ihavethewrongglass.tumblr.com/post/178447384608/this-is-a-scene-from-my-new-one-shot-of-charcoal
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Have a great day!!


End file.
